Kuro to Shiro no Sekai
by KawaruX3
Summary: Copyright © 2005 by KawaruX3. I don't really have a summary yet sincce this is a still updating story or book. I feel this isn't as good as it is, so I'm hoping you will give me honest comments. Thank you! :]
1. Prologue

**purorogu**

**the beginning

* * *

**

I just became 14 and now I'm entering my new school. The school is called Gijutsu no Tokubetsu Gakkou. This school is said to be the best school for the high spirit level people. I didn't know how I got in this school though. I've always been weak, clumsy and stupid. I'm not good with people either.

This school is a high school. I never had any friends to begin with. From elementary to junior high school, and now high school. I wonder would it get any better. This school last's for 4 years.

The higher the spirit power, the higher your spirit level. The level of spirit power determines the endurance of your power. There are magic users also. They use mana power with spirit power. Mana power is gained in training. The higher the spirit power the more mana power you will have. Mana power is the same number as spirit power, but they determine different use. But when you run out of mana power you won't be able to use any types of magic. Mana power is too magic use; spirit power is to endurance and physical strength in battle.

There is also Ki Power. Ki power are used by Martial Artists or Swordsmanship. But every single person has it. It is either not awaken yet. Mana Power is in everyone though because most technique are used with Mana power. Ki power is the force in you to successfully make a technique good. Spirit power is read as white, mana power is read as blue, and ki power is read as red.

This school contains people who are magic users, elemental users, samurais, swordsman, intelligent with modern computers, talisman user, summoners, and etcetera.

My parent's died few years ago. I've been living alone, using their money to pay for the bills. Since now I'm going to this school, they give us their Dormitory. There are two dormitories, _on' na noko ryo_ and _otoko ryo_. The males lives in the otoko ryo and the females lives in the on' na noko.

Today I'm moving there, what luck? I don't even have much to bring. They have uniforms since it's a private school. I don't remember much in my past since my parents died. All I can remember is eating ramen for these few years.

When I was done packing my luggages, I went to the train station. I took the train to the closes city, then I transferred to an airplane, and then I went to Forbidden Island. Forbidden Island, eh? It sounds scary, but the school I'm going to owns a whole island. I guess it's for training and learning circumstances.

The underground train to the city was a lonesome and dark. I was use to it though. When I arrived I saw many people. I felt their spirit power and it was higher than mines. I didn't know how I got here; it made no sense to me. I sighed.

I went to the dormitory, and checked in as a student. Everyone had their own rooms here. The room was big enough for one person. It had a stove, bathroom, a closet, sink, and a bed. At least it was free. I felt tired so I lay on the bed and I fell asleep.

Inside one of the school offices, it was very dark and it was hard to see. There was a faint image of a man and woman talking. "He's finally here. Isn't he?" a strange man said. "Yes, he is…" a strange woman answered. "Well, it seems like we will have to help him a lot, for that he is the legendary survivor of the Ja' aku Hane…" the strange man replied. "Yes, but his potentials has not been awoken yet, looking at his previous grades for many of classes, he doesn't seem to be doing good in any of them," the strange woman stated. "As so it seems, but awakening him won't be easy, and teaching him how to control it, is nearly impossible. He has the power to destroy the whole world, if he doesn't know how to control it," the strange man said. "That is true, but we have 6 years with him, and all the teachers would know also…" the strange woman replied. "That's good…" the strange man replied.

"Wow, it's the two heirs of the clans. Aren't they hot?" a student said. "Yeah, woah! We're lucky to get into this school with them!" another student drooled. "The one with the icy blue hair is Yuki-Chan, the one in the cherry-blossom color hair is Ai-Chan," the student said. "How did you know?" the other student asked. "It's a legend between them, didn't you know?" the student said. The other student nodded. "We shouldn't talk anymore, they're coming!" the student said. "Yeah, you're right… We should get going to dorms also," the other student replied.

Yuki moved so fast in front of those two students that were talking about her and Ai. "What were you guys talking about? Yuki asked? "N-n-nothing..." one of the students said nervously. "Liar, never talk about me, I only belong to one person, and he is Kawaru-Sama!" Yuki replied. "Eh, y-yes mam," the student said. "Okay, now since today I'm in a good mood, I'll give you guys 5 seconds to run away…" Yuki laughed. The two students started to run. Yuki counted, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

"Too slow, _sen no toshi no yuki no arashii-i-I (thousand year's snow storm)_!" Yuki yelled. "S-T-O-P!" Kawaru yelled. Kawaru woke up a while ago and was walking around. "What did you say? Do you know who you are talking to?" Yuki asked. The two students ran away afterwards. Then other students started circling around Yuki and Kawaru. When Yuki turned around and looked at who was talking to her, her eyes started to blur with tears. "No I don't know who are you, but what you were doing was wrong… Even though they were talking to you, you didn't need to use your summoning magic skills…" Kawaru explained. The other students kept yelling "FIGHT!" repeatedly. Yuki walked closer and closer to Kawaru. Kawaru didn't understand, so he walked back. Then she ran towards Kawaru and hugged him.

"What the…! Do I know you?" Kawaru asked. "What!" Yuki screamed. "You forgot? You don't remember me, Kawaru?" Yuki cried. "Um, I'm sorry," Kawaru replied. The other student's thought it was going to be a good fight since Yuri was there. Then they all started to walk away, but they started a rumor about Yuki and this Kawaru guy. "Hey, can you get off of me first?" Kawaru asked. Yuki glared at him… "Um, never mind…" Kawaru nervously said. Yuki was sad and angry at the same time. Yuki placed her head in front of his head. Kawaru started to blush. "Don't you remember 3 years ago? Under the tunnel, where I was kidnapped by these older teenagers, they were going to harass me. But you came by and saw them. You talked to them, but they started to beat you up. But you tried to save me. Remember what I said before my father too me and left? No what I promised?" Yuki asked with her glittery eyes. "Um, sorry, I don't remember. Few years ago my parents died, and I went through hard times so I don't really remember…" Kawaru answered. "How? I've been always waiting until I see you again. I couldn't believe I would see you again. You haven't changed a bit, remember this ring then? I found it on the floor while you were unconscious and while my father was beating the bullies," Yuki said.

Kawaru began to have a flashback. He saw that day under the bridge, when he was beaten up, he was still a bit conscious. He heard what the promise was. "EHHH! You don't mean that promise?" Kawaru shocked. "Yup that's the promise! So you do remember! I missed you!" Yuki hugged Kawaru.

"Now I can live with you in your room in the dormitory! I'm going to get that changed now!" Yuki exclaimed. "B-b-b-but!" Kawaru replied. Yuki ran so fast she was out of site. "Che, I wasn't done with what I was saying. I was going to say, I don't think it's going to be a good idea… This made no sense; I was just a regular person, with nothing. Now this happens…" Kawaru sighed. "W-w-wait! Did she s-s-say m-m-my r-r-room… IN THE DORMITORY? This isn't good; I'm totally dead when people hear about this…" Kawaru said. He sighed afterwards, and he stood back up and went back to his room.

**What is with his life?**


	2. Chapter 1

**ichi sho**

**the sense

* * *

**

Just as Kawaru came back to the room, he through himself on the bed without realizing anything. He fell asleep again.

Yuki went to the principal's office. "Please Kouchou-Sensei! Let me be with Kawaru-Sama! I mean let me live with him in his dormitory room…" Yuki begged. "But you know this isn't right. And we may have to contact your parents, and I know the Fukada Clan isn't going to like this," the principal said. "I'll talk with them, please I beg you Kouchou-Sensei…" Yuki continued to beg. "Fine, but one condition…" the principal said. "What is it? Anything?" Yuki said. "You will have to get the classes opinion on this… I'm already nice enough to put you in Kawaru Ishika's class already," the principal said. "Thank you! Thank you, Kouchou-Sensei! Yuki exclaimed. Then she left the room.

From the shadows, the strange woman said, "So it has started, even one from the Fukada clan has been connected to Kawaru for along time. It was said that no one can contain the female heirs of each clan, but he seemed to do so already…" "I guess so, but what are you getting to? Because I don't quite understand what you are saying?" the principal said. "Well you see, I meant that with Yuki-Chan by Kawaru-Kun's side, she may help him…" the strange woman stated. "Why didn't you say so before?" the principal asked. "No reason really… No reason at all…" the woman faded away in the shadow.

Yuki was so happy, she ran to the _otoko ryo_. In the Fukuda clan, they are one of the fastest people around, compared with the Kamiya family. The Main family has the ultimate agility, but the branch doesn't.

When Kawaru woke up, he saw Yuki right next to him on his bed. He thought it was a dream, so he closed his eyes and opened it again. "WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY BED?" Kawaru exclaimed. "What do you think? I'm sleeping…" Yuki said. "Why on my bed? No, it can't be they…" Kawaru became frail. "Yup, they let me stay here and live with you. Now I get to sleep with Kawa-Chan! Yays" Yuki exclaimed. "Are you serious?" Kawaru asked. "Of course!" Yuki answered.

"Don't forget my promise, I have to keep it!" Yuki said. Kawaru sighed and covered his head. Yuki crawled under, and got on top of him. "Ah!" Kawaru blushed. "You look even cuter, when you're blushing! So what do you want for dinner? Tomorrow I'll make you an _obento_," Yuki said. "N…" Kawaru cried. (N is a sound in Japanese that means okay or yes.) Yuki went and kissed him on his cheeks. Kawaru blushed. "I'll be sleeping next to you every night! And I'll wake you up also. Tomorrow is school, so we can be a couple," Yuki said. "N…" Kawaru sighed.

"I'm okay today, I'll just go to sleep," Kawaru said. "Do you not want me to be here? Kawa-Chan?" Yuki asked. "No… But it's just that, it was so sudden. Don't worry… Stay as long as you want," Kawaru smiled. "Yes," Yuki replied. Kawaru fell asleep. Yuki slept next to him. Yuki helped him tightly then she fell asleep.

The next day, Yuki woke up early to make their lunch. She woke up at 6 o' clock. When she finished their _obento_, it was 7 o' clock. "Wake up, Kawa-Chan! We're going to be late, if you don't wake up. Good morning," Yuki said. "Good morning…Yes, yes…" Kawaru is still half a sleep. "I'll help you change then," Yuki said. "Yes, yes…" Kawaru replied. Yuki took off his shirt, and shorts. "WHAT!" Kawaru exclaimed. "It's okay, I'm your wife," Yuki smiled. Kawaru blushed.

When they were walking out of the dormitory, Yuki grabbed Kawaru's arm. "I guess it can't be helped, right?" Kawaru laughed. "That's right," Yuki replied. When they got to the school gate, everyone was staring. "Was this the guy that Yuki is going with? Isn't he the worst of everyone, since he isn't good at elementals, martial arts, swordsman, and etcetera? What's his name? Oh yes, Kawaru. I was with him during elementary; he was the worst of the whole school… Why would Yuki-Chan go with someone like him?" a student cried. "Who knows?" another student said.

"Yuki-Chan, I'm sorry," Kawaru said. "For what?" Yuki asked. I'm making you look bad," Kawaru frowned. "Don't worry about it! Who ever doesn't like it I'll let them taste all my power," Yuki smiled. "Thank you," Kawaru said. "It's nothing, since we're husband and wife. And I was sleeping with you yesterday," Yuki stuck her tongue out. "Sh-shush. Don't say it that loud, they'll misunderstand," Kawaru whispered. "Who knows," Yuki laughed. "It's not a laughing matter," Kawaru was being teased.

"Hey have you heard? Rin Kamiya is coming to this school also," a student said. "Oh yeah, she was said to be one of the hottest girls around here. She, Yuki-Chan, Ai-Chan, and Saori-Chan. They are like the four goddess's of beauty and they are the strongest of their clans also," another student said. "Look its Rin-Chan, carrying her nodachi," the student said. "What? Do you have a problem with it?" Rin asked with her nodachi pointed at the student. "N-no, not at all…" the student said. "Hmph," Rin looked away, putting her nodachi back in the sheath.

**The student's thoughts.** He's as scary as Yuki, I wonder how they here from so far and move so fast.

"In this school there are 10 classes. Each class has about 30-35 students in it. This will be about 350 students in the school. This school won't be crowded but don't run in the hall ways. Thank you, and don't try to fight for any reasons," the principal announced through the Loud Speakers.

"Yuki-Chan, looks like we're in the same class. 1-7," Kawaru said. "Now we can see each other everyday straight," Yuki said.

**Yuki's thoughts.** So Kouchou-Sensei didn't lie. "Let's get to our home room now," Kawaru said. "Okay," Yuki said.

When they arrived to the room they sat in the back. Yuki wanted to sit next to Kawaru so she sat to the desk to the left. "Physical check up…" Kawaru sighed. "What's wrong? Kawa-Chan?" Yuki asked. "You don't get it? When I get check up's, my spirit power is always lower than everyone else…" Kawaru said. "Aw, don't get troubled over that, you are stronger than you think. If anything happens I'll protect you," Yuki smiled. "N…" Kawaru sighed again.

Yuki's thoughts. My hubby is always sad… What should I do to make him happy? I don't want him to be sad. I'll help him get stronger than. That's what I'll do.

When all the student's were inside their class room, the home room teacher came. The homeroom teacher for 1-7 didn't arrive yet, so they all waited.

The same student from before walked over. "YUKI-CHAN! MY NAME IS HYOSUKE KANJIRO. NICE TO MEET YOU. PLEASE TAKE CARE OF ME!" Hyosuke yelled. "I don't care; you were lucky last time; that Kawa-Chan saved you… Now leave me alone with Kawa-Chan," Yuki looked away.

"KA-WA-RU!" Hyosuke glared at Kawaru. "What do you have a problem with Kawa-Chan?" Yuki asked. "A matter of fact, n-n-no I don't," Hyosuke replied. Hyosuke went to the corner and cried. Then he got back up, and though to himself.

Oh my, oh my, the four goddess of beauties are here. Saori, Yuki, Ai, and Rin are in this class. Aren't I lucky?

Kawaru began to think. Why am I so weak? My spirit power isn't even 1000, while everyone else is at least 20,000. It's not fair. I must train harder and harder. I'm not even match for Hyosuke, or Yuki. I can do it. I just have to get it together. Yeah that's what I'll do.

The door opened, and a female teacher came in. She looks more like a student than a teacher, since she looks very young. She slammed her books down, and told everyone to quiet down. "Hello everyone, my name is Harumi Hirayama. How are you? Let us have a great time this year? You can call me Harumi-Sensei. Thank you!" Harumi smiled. All the boys except for Kawaru were drooling for her. Yuki was happy.

"You there, the boy with black hair, red eyes," Harumi yelled. "Me?" Kawaru looks around. "Yes you, come up here!" Harumi yelled. Kawaru thought she was a little noisy. Yuki was getting angry and jealous. Kawaru stood up and walked towards her. Why don't you act like all the boys and know what to like!" Harumi said. "What do you mean? Sensei?" Kawaru asked. "You're a bit dull, aren't you?" Harumi stated. "Stop right there, I won't let anyone bad mouth my hubby. _Sen no toshi no yuki no arashi-_!" Yuki yelled furiously. "STOP!" Kawaru yelled, and jumped in front of the attack. Kawaru then froze. "NOOO!" Yuki cried. She ran up to Kawaru.

**Harumi's thoughts.** Hmm, this kid has guts, so he isn't some wimpy guy after all. When his true potential comes out, he will surprise everyone.

"I'm sorry, I can't melt this!" Yuki said. "Any regular person would have died from this attack, you know? Yuki-Chan?" Harumi said. "Shut up," Yuki replied. Yuki wondered if Kawaru really died since he was weaker than anyone here. "What I heard Kawaru was going to die. Who said that? Oh you Hyosuke, weren't you going to get hit by this? You would've died if you got hit with this," Harumi said. "That means Kawaru is dead, now Yuki-Chan is mines! YES!" Hyosuke said. The other students started to look at Hyosuke. "But one thing, Kawaru is alive.

**Harumi's thoughts. **What's this feeling, he's starting to awake slowly. His spirit power is being raised little by little right now. As I thought.

**Saori's thoughts.** What's this power? It's that guy, Kawaru, eh?

**Rin's thoughts. **Kawaru Ishika… Is the guy, huh?

**Ai's thoughts.** I can't believe that Yuki, she got herself such a strong boyfriend. Hmph.

**Yuki's thoughts.** I can't believe Kawaru can melt my ice, no one can, not even my father. And I can feel his spirit power increasing while he's melting the ice. So he is strong… I'm happy for him.

When Kawaru was melted out, he was brought to the Infirmary by Yuki. "Excuse me, sensei. Sorry about before, I'll bring Kawa-Chan to the Infirmary now…" Yuki said. "Okay, okay. No problem…" Harumi smiled like a drunken person. Other students began to doubt Harumi, if she was a teacher or a kid.

**Harumi's thoughts.** Hmph, I'm envious, that Yuki has such a powerful person. At the same time, Yuki's power is increasing due to being with Kawaru-Kun. Hmph.

"Sorry Kawa-Chan. I didn't mean to…" Yuki frowned. "I'm okay. Don't worry about it! Just promise me one thing now," Kawaru said. "What is it? I'll do anything you want me to do!" she replied. "Okay then, don't use any of your ice magic anymore to hurt people, try helping people with it," Kawaru said. "Okay, anything you say. Just get better!" Yuki said. "Yes, yes," Kawaru replied.


	3. Chapter 2

**ni sho**

**the dream

* * *

**

When they arrived at the Infirmary, Yuki slid open the door. "Um, anyone here?" Yuki asked. "Yes?" the nurse answered. "My hubby got hurt before by my magic, can I stay with him here since he has to rest?" Yuki asked. "Of course, come in! Call me Haniko-Sensei…" Haniko said. "Thank you very much, Haniko-Sensei," Yuki thanked. "Don't worry about it, just rest him on the bed over there," Naniko pointed.

**Naniko's thoughts.** So this is the legendary Ja' aku Hane survivor. Very interesting…

Yuki helped Kawaru got on the bed, and Kawaru fell asleep. Kawaru goes to sleep easy since he never had anything to do and was always alone. So he usually sleeps. Yuki grabbed Kawaru's hands, and laid her head on him. She slowly dozed off afterwards.

**Naniko's thoughts.** So this year is going to be very interesting. This year has a great number of strong kids.

When Yuki woke up, she screamed. "Naniko-Sensei, what time is it?" Yuki asked. "You woke up just in time, its noon right now. The other student's should be having lunch break. Lunch break in this school is very long because they think students should rest more, and can do more club activities… So the lunch period should be 2 periods long. You just woke up after the bell, so it's okay…" Naniko answered. "Oh I see. Then that's good. I'm sorry to have troubled you but, I'll go back to the classroom to get the _obento's_ I made for lunch. Excuse me, and watch Kawaru for me," Yuki asked. "Yes, yes. Go get your lunches, I'm sure he'll be hungry," Naniko answered. "Thank you," Yuki ran out of the Infirmary.

Naniko went closer to Kawaru. "He's cute isn't he? Maybe I should check his spirit power right now. Alright, that's what I'll do…" Naniko said. Naniko went to her desk, and picked up a Spirit Power Scanner. The scanner was a little type of handheld, which had a scanning lens on the top of it. The lens shoots a laser out and scans the body. She scanned Kawaru, and it calculated only 250. Naniko fell on the floor. "What the… Before I felt more than I am seeing…?" Naniko said. "Naniko-Sensei, what is it?" Yuki asked. "It's nothing," Naniko answered. "Please tell me, sensei. As Kawa-Chan's wife, I have to know," Yuki said. "Well then, I just took a check up from him right now," Naniko frowned. "It wasn't good by the look in your face… But… Impossible I felt a strong aura from him before, and he didn't die or really get hurt from my attack…" Yuki said surprisingly. "I don't know; this is a mystery I guess…" Naniko replied. "I see, but he is still him, so it doesn't matter, I'm going to wake him up…" Yuki said. "Okay, do so, I see you got your belongings," Naniko said. "Yes, because we'll be going home early, since Kawaru needs more rest," Yuki said. "I guess that's right," Naniko said.

"Kawa-Chan, wake up!" Yuki moving Kawaru around. Kawaru started to sweat. "Kawa-Chan is starting to sweat; his face is redder now… Sensei?" Yuki said. "He must be getting a fever," Naniko said. "What should we do?" Yuki asked. "Let's give him an ice pack on his forehead," Naniko answered.

Yuki was slowly wiping Kawaru's sweat. Naniko placed the ice pack on his head.

**Naniko's thoughts.** So he has started to awaken. He will be suffering for a while.

"Ah, Yuki-San, I don't think he can go home today. His fever seems to be getting worst," Naniko said. "Yeah, it seems. Can I stay with him for the night?" Yuki asked. "Of course, anyone is welcome. I guess I will stay here also," Naniko replied. "Okay, excuse me; I still have something to do. I'll be back soon…" Yuki said. "Okay," Naniko replied.

Yuki went back to the classroom since she remembered she had to get all the students agreement. Yuki, Rin, Ai, Saori suddenly felt a strong flow of spirit power.

"So this is how it's going to be, I think I will check his power again…" Naniko said. She took the Spirit Power Scanner, and scanned Kawaru. This type she received 100,000. "This is incredible isn't it, now his spirit power is as strong as the others," Naniko chuckled. "A normal person should have approximately 20,000 spirit power. The honour student's of this school has approximately more than 100,000. Now that Kawaru is increasing spirit power little by little, he will be the strongest out of this school…" Naniko thought.

Honour students are the student's who has the upper level of spirit level. It has nothing to do with which classes are the best. The classes of this school are all equaled out.

"DOES ANYONE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME LIVING WITH KAWARU?" Yuki yelled in the classroom. "I DO!" Hyosuke cried. "What did you say?" Yuki's eyes were fiery. "Never mind," Hyosuke slowly backed away. Everyone nodded, except Rin. Most people didn't care at all. "I have a big problem…" Rin spoke back. "What?" Yuki angrily replied. "I said I do have a problem. Why do you have to be with him?" Rin asked. "I have to because I'm his wife, I have to be by his side no matter what," Yuki glared. "Is that so? I guess you're just using him, since you and I should know that he…" Yuki interrupted, "No, that's not it. Not everyone knows about that. But that's not why… I promised when we were little. I know you were ordered to kill him… But I can't let you do that!" "Is that so, isn't this great…? You think I really care? I could just walk up to him and kill him, he's nothing. He's a weakling; even an elementary student can kill him…" Rin looked away. "I don't care, as long as he's kind," Yuki replied with watery eyes. "What ever, I don't care what you do with him. Just don't get in my way, when I kill him," Rin jumped out the window.

The other students were all gossiping about this. Ai knew that she was ordered to kill Kawaru also, so was Saori's order. Yuki ran back to the infirmary. "Okay, now that was pointless," Ai said. "You think? Even so, I don't want to kill Kawaru. Like Yuki said he's kind…" Saori said. "WOAH! Even you Saori-Chan? You like Kawaru too!" a student stood up. "Do you want to die for saying things like that, Noburo…?" Saori sneered. "But why are you blushing?" Noburo asked. Noburo is one of the student's from class 1-7. All the other student's backed up and started to watch intensely. "Saori, he's right… Why are you blushing, and helping the person we are all supposed to kill?" Ai asked. "Hmph, I'm out," Saori disappeared. "My, my…" Ai whispered.

When Yuki came back, Kawaru's condition became even worst. "Naniko-Sensei!" Yuki yelled. "His condition is getting worst," Naniko replied. Both of them looked at Kawaru.

Kawaru was having a dream or it can be called a nightmare. He was at some sort of place, there were two escalators. There were 3 people. Kawaru was some sort of unknown being. He threw one of the people down the escalators, and started beating him to death. Then he jumped back up and killed the other person. And then he went and killed the last person. Even though the person was dead, he kept beating it. Then he heard a voice in the back, calling him to stop. It was a girl yelling. Kawaru looked back for a second, but he continues to beat the person.

Kawaru woke up. He was breathing heavily. "KAWA-CHAN!" Yuki hugged Kawaru. Kawaru's eyes were shocked from his dream. "Kawaru-Kun, you were having a nightmare as so it seems. Then you began to have a fever, it was all Yuki-Chan's help that you were all well," Naniko said. "Thank you, Yuki…" Kawaru said in a shaky voice. "I'm supposed to help you, since I'm your wife," Yuki replied. "Well, at least his fever is gone," Naniko smiled.

Kawaru was walking with Yuki back to the _otoko ryo_. **Kawaru's thoughts.** Was that a dream? I was doing that to people? Unbelievable! Someone help me!

Rin was sitting on the roof of _on' na noko ryo_. **Rin's thoughts.** It can't be can it? Before, it was his spirit power was it? It was catching up to mines? If I don't kill him… But why do I have this shaky feeling… I can't kill him…

Saori was sitting on a tree outside in the Forbidden Island. **Saori's thoughts.** Hmph, it's not that I care about him or anything; it's just that he saved me when I was young… During school I was in the pool swimming, but no one came to help. He came and dragged me back to the side, and then he left. I didn't get to have a chance to say thank you. He doesn't even remember me, since his parents died during that time. What should I do?

Ai was agitated and was still at her desk. **Ai's thoughts.** Impossible! His power went from below normal to outrageously high… I can't believe this. What is he? I'm supposed to kill him and bring his dead body back to Harada Clan…

"This is the start… So let it begin!" Naniko, Harumi, Kouchou-Sensei, and the other teachers said at the same time coincidently.

11


	4. Chapter 3

**san sho**

**the misunderstanding

* * *

**

Few day's later, Kawaru was calming down about his dream. He remembered the other day when he told Yuki his dream.

**Flashback.** ("Yuki, the day when I had the fever, I had a dream…" Kawaru said. "Naniko-Sensei and I saw you suffering in it. What exactly happened?" Yuki asked. "Well, it… I was in a building. There was two escalators. There were 3 other people there also. I killed all three of them, I slaughtered them. I heard a girl's voice telling me to stop, but I ignored it and continued to beat the dead… I saw the blood splattering everywhere…" Kawaru replied. "Don't worry; you're too nice to do such horrible things. Just let it go, and rest. You'll be better!" Yuki smiled. "I hope so…" Kawaru tried to smile.

**Yuki's thoughts.** So it has started. He's going to change, and when that day comes, that won't be good… I was ordered not to kill him, instead to marry him…? But everyone else had orders to kill him, maybe my father was understanding.

Yuki smiled.)

"Good morning, Kawa-Chan!" Yuki smiled. "uh, good morning," Kawaru replied back. "Can't you give a bit more enthusiasm?" Yuki asked. "But… It's the morning I'm so tired…" Kawaru answered. "Get use to it, it's for the better. We won't have to be late," Yuki said. "Okay, okay…" Kawaru wobbled. "Hurry change, and eat your breakfast!" Yuki rushed. "Yes, yes…" Kawaru said.

Kawaru sat down in front of the table. "_Itadakimasu…_" Kawaru said in a non enthusiastic voice. When Kawaru was done, he said, "_Gochisousama…_ Yuki, your cooking always tastes good," Kawaru smiled. "Thanks," Yuki was happy. Then they both left to school.

Few hours past, it was lunch break. "Woohoo, don't you like lunch? I'll see you guys later. It's hard to be with you kids 3 times. Homeroom, history, and Homeroom again," Harumi ran off.

"I wonder is she really a teacher? She has such a great attitude," one of the girls said. "Who cares? She has such a great body prefecture…" Hyosuke, Noboru, and rest of the boys drooled. "You guys are really helpless aren't you?" the same girl said. "Shut up, Kaori! What do you know?" Hyosuke yelled. "I know more than you know," Kaori replied. "Whatever," Hyosuke shrugged. "You can't defeat her, she is suppose to be clever with words, Hyosuke-Kun," Noboru said. "Hmph," Hyosuke continued talking about hot girls.

"I wonder where Yuki is. I'm already done with her _obento_. So where is she? I think I'll go outside and walk around the school garden…" Kawaru said. Yuki was at a club meeting. She's crying since she can't be with Kawaru. Yuki joined a lot of clubs in the past few days. While Kawaru was just paranoid.

Kawaru went outside, and turned at the corner. He saw Rin sitting on the bench. "Hmm isn't that Rin-Chan? I wonder what is she doing." Kawaru thought. "Piko, I haven't even used you for a while. Don't blame me; I'm waiting for the right moment to kill him… I'll clean you Piko!" Rin said. "Piko?" Kawaru looked. Kawaru backed up and stepped on a branch. "What? Who's there?" Rin asked. She moved right to Kawaru, sticking her nodachi at him. "What? I didn't do anything! I swear…" Kawaru said. "Why were you sneaking at the corner?" Rin asked. "I was looking for Yuki, but then I saw you! HONESTLY!" Kawaru answered. "Yuki is at her club meeting didn't she tell you?" Rin said. "I think she did, let me think. Oh yeah she was talking to me, but I wasn't really paying attention," Kawaru replied. "Never mind of that, more importantly… What did you hear?" Rin asked. Kawaru blushed. "I guess you heard everything, I'm going to kill you, KA-WA-RU!" Rin yelled.

Rin started to chase Kawaru. She was slashing Kawaru with her nodachi but Kawaru dodged it. They went back in the building causing a lot of commotion. The windows were breaking. "WHAT DID I DO?" Kawaru asked. "You heard what I said, so you will DIE," Rin blushed. Rin continued to chase him.

"Geez, where did he go? I was at the club meeting for a second…" Yuki said. Then Yuki saw Rin chasing Kawaru with her nodachi slashing towards him. Yuki jumped in front. "You're already started?" Yuki asked. "This is personal, not because of my order. That bastard saw something he wasn't suppose to…" Rin said. "KA-WA-RU! You CHEATED on me!" Yuki yelled. "N-n-n-no, you misunderstood," Kawaru said. Kawaru thought, "What's with these girls?" Yuki began to glow; she created shards of ice with her hand. "Uh oh," Kawaru began to run. Yuki threw the shards of ice at Kawaru, but it hit Kawaru's shirt. And it dragged him to the end of the hall, which hit Maki Hanabi. She's very beautiful with her red hair and black highlights. She is one the two survivors of the Legendary Hanabi Clan.

"NOOOOO!" Yuki yelled. "Hmph, it's your fault… You really miss understood, didn't you? He saw something personal of mines, but it wasn't of what you thought. He heard me say something," Rin turned away. She didn't know why she is helping him, so she was embarrassed and walked the other way. When she turned back, she placed her nodachi back in the sheath. Maki had her skirt up and was sitting on Kawaru's head. "Ah, sorry," Maki blushed. Maki stood up. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Kawaru blushed back. "Maki grabbed Kawaru's hand and pulled him up. Maki then left. Kawaru was still blushing, after Yuki came, Yuki slapped him. "But I still didn't do anything…" Kawaru said. Y-y-y-you… L-l-looked up her skirt," Yuki said. "I didn't mean to, you were the one who misunderstood and nearly killed me…" Kawaru replied. "Sorry, sorry about everything," Yuki apologized. "It's okay," Kawaru hugged Yuki. "You just cared about me.

"Where's Rin-Chan? I want to apologize to her," Kawaru said. "I don't know, but you sure am popular with girls," Yuki stiffened her face. "Heheheheh, no, that's not it and I'm not," Kawaru chuckled. "Sure you aren't," Yuki said. "No really," Kawaru sighed. "Just don't leave me if you still have someone else," Yuki blushed. "Okay, okay…" Kawaru replied. "Let's get back to class," He added. "Okay," Yuki replied.

8


	5. Chapter 4

**yon sho**

**the new student

* * *

**

The next day, everyone was talking about the transferred student. "Who is she?" "She looks hot!" "What's her name?" "Did you see the incident yesterday, her and Kawaru-San?"

"WHAT? What did you say? You over there?" Hyosuke yelled. "Um, I was asking if anyone saw the incident yesterday, her and Kawaru-San. I was envious of Kawaru-San," the student said. Kawaru is well known since this student was with him during Junior High School. He is famous for having weak spirit power, and weakest in combat. "W-w-what! How can this be? He's always lucky, anyways what happened?" Hyosuke asked furiously. "Eh, Yuki-San, was throwing shards of ice at Kawaru, since she heard some misunderstanding things. The shards of ice gripped Kawaru-San, and pushed him all the way back. Then it he hit her. Her name is Maki Hanabi. Kawaru-San had his head under her skirt, and Maki-San was sitting on his head," the student said. "WHAT! That lucky bastard, I'm going to kill him," Hyosuke eyes were blazing with fire. "What's your name, you will help me spy on him," Hyosuke whispered. "My name is Hontaro of Class 1-3," Hontaro said. "My name is Hyosuke, the god of class 1-7," Hyosuke started to laugh. Then he grabbed Hontaro and ran off to the staircase.

All the boys were following Maki, because she was a beauty. Most of them had nosebleeds. They were stacking up in the corners. Maki noticed them, so she turned around and said hi. Then all the guys fell on the floor saying wasn't this their lucky day.

"Hmm, I wonder where is he?" Maki wondered. "AHHH! I'm going to be late! Yuki didn't wake me up. I must have gotten her angry," Kawaru wobbled. He hurried and changed and ran to school. The school gate was closing, but he made it. Kawaru began to huff. "I made it, Yuki, where are you? I'm sorry," Kawaru cried.

"Look isn't it that girl from yesterday," Kawaru thought. "I finally found you," Maki said. She ran to Kawaru and hugged him. Pressing her breasts down on his body, Kawaru blushed. "U-u-uhm, what are you doing?" Kawaru asked. "I'm hugging you," Maki said. "But why? I don't know you," Kawaru said. "Well, we can know each other better, you know what I mean?" Maki pressed her breasts down harder again, and then she winked.

Other students were looking how timid they were. "KA-WA-RU!" Yuki exploded again. Yuki ran all the way to Kawaru. "Get off of him," Yuki cried. "Kawaru, you are cheating again?" she added. "N-n-no, that's not it. She jumped on me herself. I'm sorry, you didn't wake me up today," Kawaru said. "I was angry, now I'm furious!" Her eyes became red. "GET OFF OF HIM!" Yuki yelled. "Why should I? We were meant to be together anyways," Maki said. "What did you say!" Yuki replied. "Do you see anyone else that has red eyes?" Maki asked. "I guess not, but that doesn't mean anything!" Yuki yelled. "You really don't know anything do you?" Maki asked. "No, it's not the thing you're referring to?" Yuki said. "Then you know, Yuki of the Fukada clan…" Maki said. "I guess you're one of the two last survivors of Hanabi clan, Maki…" Yuki's eyes met with Maki's eyes, making a static force.

The wind blew harder, the students back away. Maki stood up, and let Kawaru go. "Kawaru, move aside," Maki said. "THAT'S MY LINE," Yuki became more aggravated. "Yes," Kawaru shivered. Kawaru backed a distance away.

"Hmmm, interesting. I'm going to video tape this," Hontaro said. "What? Why?" Hyosuke asked. "Well, as you can tell they are going to fight. As I read Fukada Clan and Hanabi Clan didn't get along with each other. Hanabi Clan is always with the Ja' aku Hane Clan. Don't you know Kawaru-San is the legendary last survivor of the Ja' aku Hane clan? If he shows his true form, you won't have your true form!" Hontaro explained. "I see, I see," Hyosuke nodded. "WHAT? I have a question though… What is the Ja' aku Hane Clan?" Hyosuke added. "You really don't know do you? This clan is legendary because they all have incredible power. They can change to some sort of being that gives them the highest level of spirit power. No one could match them. But few years ago, all the other clans protested. Ja' aku Hane Clan and the Hanabi Clan was wiped out. Kawaru didn't know any of this and still doesn't now, because his parents protected him from the truth…" Hontaro explained. "I see, so this is why all the girls are into him," Hyosuke laughed.

"If you get near Kawa-Chan again, I'm going to kill you…" Yuki said. "I'm so scared?" Maki laughed. "Yuki, you promised! You can't use any of your attacks against people," Kawaru yelled. "Sorry, I can't since she's doing such irresistible things towards me," Yuki replied.

Yuki made the first move. She was manipulating ice, making them into shards of ice. Then she started throwing it. "You think this will work against me?" Maki said. Maki dodged every single one. "My turn," Maki's eyes began to glow red. Her hands began to go on fire. "INTERESTING! AMAZING!" Hontaro continued to record. She began to throw fireballs at Yuki. "_Sen no Toshi no Kouri no Kabe_!" Yuki whispered. Then a wall started to erect from the ground, an ice wall. "You can't break this wall, its a thousand year's ice…" Yuki said. "Even if you're right, doesn't mean it will stay forever. You know we both use Mana Power. If we run out we won't be able to hold anything up," Maki said. Then she ran up to the ice and started to beat it with her fiery fists.

"So the fights has begun," the principal or Kouchou-Sensei said. "So shouldn't us teacher get all the students back in?" Harumi yawned. "Well this school is to test their skills, but if it gets out of hand, we will stop it," Kouchou-Sensei said. "I guess that's right," Naniko said. "This is boring," Kizu said. Kizu is a teacher of this school. He teaches physical training. "What more do you expect, come over here I'll show you non-boring stuff," Harumi chuckled. "No thank you," Kizu disappeared afterwards. "That's like him," Naniko laughed.

"Just give up, Maki," Yuki said. "Why? I can't stop, it's for Kawaru," Maki said. "He's mine," Yuki said. "What are you talking about? Your clan, and the other clan, destroyed Kawaru's and my clan. How can you say he is yours? You haven't even told him about that did you?" Maki glared. She lowered her fists and the fire. Yuki lowered her ice wall also. Kawaru walked closer to them. "What is she talking about Yuki?" Kawaru said. "Tell him," Maki advised. "Kawaru, sorry. I just can't," Yuki said. Then a strong wind came and she disappeared.

"Yuki…" Kawaru softly said. "Anyways Kawaru let's go ditch class today," Maki said. "N," Kawaru said. Kawaru was feeling sad, of what he heard. But he was still confused about it. Maki walked to Kawaru, and held him on his arm. "AGAIN, why him? He always gets lucky with girls!" Hyosuke's eyes sparkled. All the other students went back to class. Hontaro was happy he came to this school. He recorded something of the life time. He was jumping around.

"So his identity is starting to reveal…" Harumi yawned. "As so it seems, but anyways, I guess you guys should go back to your classes. The students are coming in…" Kouchou-Sensei said. The teachers nodded.

**Rin's thoughts.** Ka-wa-ru I-shi-ka?

**Ai's thoughts.** That was a bit enjoyable after few days of boring school. Now we have a lot of competition. I'd say Maki will protect Kawaru and be against us… Since what she said was the truth. This will be a fun year, won't it?

Ai yawned.

**Saori's thoughts.** I wonder if and when he knows the truth will he turn to us and kill us for revenge. Ah, I can't think that.

Saori was thinking about her room also. She had written a lot of poems all about Kawaru. She's secretly in love with him. She has a picture of him hanging in front of her desk.

**Rin, Ai, and Saori's thoughts.** Why did she come here? Maki Hanabi…

10


	6. Chapter 5

**go sho**

**the date

* * *

**

After the fight at school, Kawaru and Maki ditched school. Kawaru wasn't really conscious since what he heard. He's still troubled by that. Maki brought him to the markets down the streets. "Maki, was it?" Kawaru asked. "Yup," Maki replied. "Sorry, about before, if I had hurt Yuki. I was just angry and jealous she could always be with you, yet she doesn't tell you anything…" she added. "It's okay, let's go somewhere and sit down," Kawaru said. "Okay! Let's sit at the bench where the fountain is," Maki said. Kawaru nodded. Both of them walked over and sat down. "Can you tell me about what you said?" Kawaru asked. "I guess you really don't know. If you promise me something," Maki winked. "Huh? Sure, anything," Kawaru sighed. "You have to be engage with me me, like our old rules," Maki said. Kawaru's mouth dropped. He started to glare at her. "WHAT?" Kawaru yelled. "So you're not going to promise me?" Maki cried. "No, that's not it, but it's so sudden…" Kawaru replied. "Does this mean you are?" Maki looked at Kawaru. "No… I mean, uh… I do want to know about my past but… Fine, I promise!" Kawaru said.

"If that's the case, I'll tell you. There were many clans long ago. Even now there are still a lot. But there were two clans with much power, the Ja' aku Hane Clan, and the Hanabi Clan. The other clans thought of us as too powerful and will bring destruction to the world. So few years ago they had us destroyed. I guess your parents didn't want you to die, so they didn't tell you any about this, and lived a happy life with you. So they sacrificed there life few years ago. The other clans didn't want anyone of the Ja' aku Hane and the Hanabi Clan to be living. But you were an exception since you didn't know anything. All the other clans like Yuki's clan, Fukada Clan, went to our territory with the other clans and destroyed everything. Even though, our clan's were strong it wasn't enough to fight off all the clan's that were against us. So our clans perished but us. My brother saved me that time, so we ran away. But like I said you were an exception…" Maki explained. "So that's what I am, an exception to life… I was going to die, but I cheated death without knowing so…" Kawaru began to go crazy. His head was killing him. "Calm down, Kawaru-Kun," Maki said. Kawaru grabbed his head. "I knew I shouldn't have told him, this isn't good," Maki thought.

"Ah! My head," Kawaru yelled. "Don't tell me, it can't be," Maki feared. Then Maki hit Kawaru in the head. Kawaru collapsed. "Sorry," Maki whispered. She let Kawaru down and laid on her. She started to brush his hair to take a closer look at him. "Maybe I shouldn't have come here, if he was living such a good life. But I couldn't help it, we were meant to be though…" Maki whispered.

Yuki went back to Kawaru's room. She was sitting on his bed with her legs folded. She placed her arms around them. She thought to herself: It is my fault, Maki was right. If I was really his wife, and if I really loved him, I would've told him about it. But I really didn't want to hurt him. Kawaru… I'm sorry, please forgive me…

Yuki then lay on the bed. Her face was stuffed on the pillow since she was crying. She kept asking Kawaru to forgive her.

**Saori's thoughts. **He ditched class with the new student. Maki Hanabi… I wonder what is she doing with him. But my orders were straight. I have to kill him… Sorry… Kawaru…

During class, Saori left class. She was having physical training. "Excuse me, I have something to do, Kizu-Sensei," Saori said and left. "Hmm, I wonder what is she up to, unless she's really taking orders from the clan? Is she? This could be interesting," Kizu thought. "Class we'll end it here today, remember to get your belongings and go to next class," Kizu announced. Then he disappeared. "What's with these teachers? They're all so… different…?" a student said.

"Hyosuke-San, let's follow him," Hontaro said. "Why?" Hyosuke asked. "Well, don't you think it's suspicious that Saori-San left for her personal business, and then Kizu-Sensei left? We should follow them and see! There might be something interesting and I can record more!" Hontaro laughed. "I guess you're right," Hyosuke replied. They both tip toed away and followed Saori and Kizu.

"Where is he? I guess I have no choice," Saori said. She placed her hands together, forming a seal. She concentrated spirit power, and her hands started to glow blue. This is a special technique that locates people with spirit power. Kawaru has a low spirit power so she can locate it easily. "_Fuujin gokan_!" she chanted. This is the technique to locate people.

When Saori located Kawaru she moved quickly. "Hmm, she's good. That technique is a high level technique, so she is the cousins of the Kamiya family…" Kizu thought. "This is great stuff isn't it, Hyosuke-San?" Hontaro whispered. "Yeah it is, I'm glad to have known ya buddy," Hyosuke smiled. "Now I just have to find a way for them to all like me," Hyosuke though. Hyosuke began to laugh out loud. "Um, hey, what are you so happy about?" Hontaro asked. "Nothing, it's nothing," Hyosuke replied. "Right," he winked.

"He's sleeping…?" Saori said. "Kawaru… I love you soo much even though if I known you for a day…" Maki said. Maki began to get closer to Kawaru. Maki wanted to kiss him in the lips. "No, what's she doing?" Saori thought.

"Maki, get away from Kawaru or I'll have to kill you also," Saori yelled. Hontaro and Hyosuke were hiding in the bushes, Hontaro continued to record with his Video Recorder. Kizu came in back of them. "Don't you two have classes?" Kizu asked. "Um, well…" Hyosuke interrupted, "Well, yeah… But we were seeing where you went, you were suppose to help us in training but you went off," Hyosuke said. "Well, cough, cough. Then we're even. At least we're seeing some interesting things," Hontaro said. "I agree," Kizu replied. They continued to watch.

Kizu felt someone more around here, and he turned his head over. He doesn't know where exactly is the other person. But he ignored it.

"Why should I? I can't let him die… As for my clan I have to protect him!" Maki yelled. "Hmph, so be it…" Saori cried.

"_Shinpu-atsumaru_," Saori chanted making a seal. Her body began to glow blue. "Is that all you can do? Increasing your strength… Just because you can gather nature's forces to increase your physical strength doesn't mean you can beat me and get to Kawaru-Kun. You're a martial artist, unlike me, a Fire Element User," Maki said. She raised her fists and it became fiery. "Hmph, like I care. Just hurry and go to hell… with… Kawaru!" Saori closed her eyes. She ran towards Maki and through a punch. Maki dodged it, and Saori cracked the floor.

"Sensei, aren't you going to stop the fight? It's getting a little too serious. Even though I hate Kawaru in every way, this is a bit too dangerous…" Hyosuke said. "Hyosuke, shut up!" Kizu and Hontaro said. Hyosuke hid in the dark corner. "This is very interesting," Hontaro stated. "I agree, you're getting an A on your final grade, my son," Kizu replied. "By the way, as a teacher I will stop it if it gets too far…"

"Don't get me angry, Saori… You and everyone else is already pissing me. You destroyed my clan, my family!" Maki burst in tears. "Heh, but your clan and Kawaru's were getting too dangerous, so we couldn't help it…" Saori explained. "SHUT UP!" Maki yelled. "No, I can't hold it anymore…" Maki thought. "_Tsubasa no Hanabi_ !" Maki began to grow wings in her back. Then it became fiery as well. Her eyes were glowing red. "I will kill you now, for destroying my clan, and for trying to hurt my KAWARU!" Maki yelled. She flew straight towards Saori. "Oh no, I can't hold any defense. I guess I'll have to attack, _taihen takusan no buki_," Saori said. Her left arm became a type of heavy arm, and she punched with great force. Maki flew in great speed towards Saori, and Saori punched with great power towards Maki.

"I have to stop them now, those are their Clans greatest techniques," Kizu said. Then suddenly Kawaru went between them. "STOP! Don't fight!" Kawaru yelled. But it was too late to hold back. Kawaru took the two hit from both sides. "Ah," Kawaru spitted blood. He fell down. Maki calmed down and became normal again, so was Saori. Both went towards Kawaru. "Kawaru! I'm sorry," Maki cried. "I can't believe I actually did it…" Saori couldn't face the truth so she ran off crying.

"Kawaru…?" Kizu was shocked. Kizu was shocked because Kawaru moved so fast that even Kizu couldn't reach them in time… "Is this is true power?"

"Sensei? What's wrong?" Hontaro asked. "It's nothing… Let's get back to school," Kizu replied. "What about them?" Hontaro asked. "Don't worry about it, let's just get back…" Kizu ordered. "Yes, sir…" Hontaro said. "Wait for me," Hyosuke said. Hyosuke was still down because they both pushed him away, even the girls push him away. He needs to have better luck. Then all three of them started to walk back.

"Kawaru," Maki's tears dripped off her face down to his. "Don't cry, even though we known each other for one day… I felt like I knew you forever. Don't cry… I can't die, since my promise. We're engaged, coughs, but a promise is a promise. Don't worry I'll be better," Kawaru said. "How can you say that, no one can survive our attacks, we used everything we had…" Maki said. "So you really do think I'm that weak?" Kawaru asked. "No, that's not it… I believe in you, just get better…" Maki cried. "I will, I'll just be sleeping for now," Kawaru smiled and fainted.

Yuki fell asleep, but now she woke up. She felt something bad happened to Kawaru. "Kawaru…" Yuki called.

"You better not lie," Maki said.

"Better not lie, better not lie, better not lie…" This echoed in Kawaru's mind.

12


	7. Chapter 6

**roku sho**

**the voice

* * *

**

Kawaru was sent to the Infirmary. Maki is besides Kawaru. It's been few days he still hasn't woken up. "Naniko-Sensei, will he be okay?" Yuki asked. "I don't know, but his spirit level is changing every second, visa versa. It changes from his spirit power of 250 and 100,000. But every time it changes to 100,000 it adds one more spirit power… How interesting…" Naniko replied. "How can you still come…?" Maki yelled. "Why can't I? I'm his wife…" Yuki said. "Hmph, is that all?" Maki sneered. "Yes it is, I've been thinking in the past few days, but I'm ready to face the truth. I do love Kawa-Chan. I don't want to hurt him anyway. I swear…" Yuki confessed. "Hmm, good enough," Maki smiled. Yuki was blinking. "Well to tell you the truth, I wasn't really mad at you… But I do hate your clan for what they did to us. But you're different from them. To look at the bright side, I'm engaged with Kawa-Kun," Maki stuck her tongue out. "WHHAT! That Kawa-Chan, is cheating on me… Don't talk to me," Yuki began to cry in the corner.

"No, that's not it. I made him, but no matter what we were meant to be…" Maki explained. "But, I guess I can share him, if it's just you…" Yuki smiled. "Heh, I wonder when will he wake up. It's been days already…" Maki asked. "But he will wake up though, he's not a person that would leave without saying good bye," Yuki said. "I guess you're right," Maki smiled. "But look I think he's having a dream again… He looks like he's having a fever also…" Naniko said. Yuki began to wipe his sweat. "You girls can feel it also, right?" Naniko asked. "Yes, his spirit power is increasing more and more…" Maki said. "So it's the same thing again," Yuki stated. "Same thing?" Maki asked. "Yes, it happened a week before," Yuki started to explain.

While Yuki was explaining to Maki, Kawaru was having a dream. "Ka-wa-ru," a voice echoed. "Who is it?" Kawaru asked. "Do you want power?" the voice echoed once more. "Yes, I do…" Kawaru said. "Why do you want power?" the voice echoed. "I want power to protect people," Kawaru answered. "So be it," the voice echoed. "What's this?" Kawaru asked. "I am giving you a chance to prove your worth of living," the voice echoed. "I will, thank you…" Kawaru said. "I am always here when you need me, just ask and I'll be there," "there, there, there, there…" the voice echoed.

Kawaru's condition became even worst. Kawaru's heart began to beat harder. Then Kawaru woke up yelling, "STOP!" Kawaru began to breathe hard. "It was just another dream," Kawaru laughed. "It's not funny, you had another fever," Maki scolded. "That's right," Yuki bluffed her face. "You two seem fine now," Kawaru said. "Of course, we're sisters now," Yuki said. "Guess what?" Maki asked. "What is it?" Kawaru replied. "Maki is going to live with us," Yuki said. Kawaru cracked. He became silent as if he were dead. "Kawaru? Kawaru?" Maki said. "I think he's so happy he's wordless," Yuki stuck her tongue out. "I guess your right," Maki smiled.

**Kawaru's thoughts.** How could this be…? Two girls in my room. It's suppose to be a great pleasure, but I don't have a good feeling about this… Sighs.

Kawaru started to get nervous. "Isn't this great?" Kawaru nodded. "You think so too?" Maki said. "Heheh, yeah…" Kawaru continued to nod. Suddenly, Maki and Yuki kissed him on the cheek. Left and right side of his cheeks. Kawaru blushed. But at the same time, Kawaru heard something. The same voice he heard in his dream. "Kawaru," the voice echoed. "Follow this voice," the voice continued to echo. "Excuse me, I have something to do. Maki, Yuki stay here…" Kawaru ordered. "Okay," both nodded.

Kawaru got off the bed, and continued to walk following the echoing voice. "To seek power, is to get over your fears and struggles," the voice echoed. "My fears and struggles? Do you mean that?" Kawaru asked. "You must know because you have heard," the voice echoed. The echoing voice was coming outside of the school. So Kawaru walked out of it. He walked and turned at the corner and there was the garden. He saw Rin. "That's Rin-Chan," Kawaru said. "Kill her, kill her to achieve power, destroy the people who has destroyed you," the voice echoed. "No I can't, no I can't… I can't hurt people!" Kawaru yelled. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"You said you want power, release your anger!" the voice echoed. "Kawaru?" Rin turned around. "Kill her, kill her, kill her," The voice echoed. "No I can't!" Kawaru yelled. "Who are you talking to?" Rin asked. Kawaru's eyes became red and started to glow. "_Shi-ne_…" Kawaru said. "What! So now you're chasing me, that's good," Rin said. Rin took her nodachi out. "Where'd you go?" Rin asked. Kawaru attacked her from behind but she dodged it. "No this is different… This isn't Kawaru…" Rin said. "_Gijutsu no Genjutsu_…" Kawaru called. His eyes grew brighter then Rin was flashed with it. The technique that Kawaru did was an illusion. It confuses what the opponent sees. "This isn't good, I can't tell where is he. His voices are echoing also…" Rin thought. "This is going to take a while…"

"Kill her, kill her, kill her," the voice kept echoing in Kawaru. Kawaru was hypnotized with this.

"Maki, you feel it also, don't you?" Yuki asked. "Yeah I do… It's Kawaru, his spirit power is increasing little by little. But there is another spirit force, do you think they could be…?" Maki said. "I guess they are, but if Kawaru is this strong, the other person won't last," Yuki replied. "We have to stop him," Maki said. "Let's go," Yuki said. "Naniko-Sensei, excuse us," Yuki added. "Be careful!" Naniko replied.

"So it has started, Kawaru-Kun is awakening little by little…" Naniko said.

"It's this way," Yuki said. When Yuki and Maki arrived, they were confused. They see Rin standing there, and Kawaru standing there. Both were not moving. "RIN-SAN!" Yuki yelled. Kawaru's illusion technique broke. "Heh, thanks for breaking the illusion…" Rin said. "Don't fight Kawaru!" Maki exclaimed. "You're going to die, find a way to wake him than fight him…" Yuki said. "There's no way to talk him out, this is my chance to kill him… One it is my order, and my second reason is because he heard me say something no one was suppose too," Rin blushed. "I do have to admit something he's more than I thought of him from before. He's stronger than I anticipated…" Rin added.

Kawaru's heart began to beat harder. He fell on his knee. He also began to breathe harder. "Kawaru!" Maki yelled. Kawaru sweated a lot, then he collapsed. Rin put her nodachi away. "There's no point of fighting, since he's down. I fight honourably, so _jya_…" Rin turned around and walked the other way. "Kawaru…" Yuki called. "Let's bring him back home," Maki said. "I guess so. He is getting stronger… But I have a bad feeling about this…" Yuki replied. "I have a bad feeling too, but we have to just believe in him," Maki said. Both held Kawaru and walked him back to _otoko ryo_.

"This is the fear of everyone isn't it? His power is greater the honours… I fear him myself… If he has control of it then it would be good since he has a good heart, but there might has well be a **Judas** upon us. So what can we do, but to wait till time comes… Kawaru Ishika…" Kouchou-Sensei said.

**Rin's thoughts.** I would have been killed before. He wasn't attacking me at all. The real Kawaru must've been fighting _him_ in his mind. So I guess I owe him one now, eh? Hmph…

9


	8. Chapter 7

**nana sho**

**the night

* * *

**

After yesterday, Kawaru was sleeping from then. Kawaru woke up, he felt like he was being crushed both sides. There were two extra arms that were strapped on to him. When his eyes came to focus, he saw Yuki in front of him and when he turned his head back Yuki was behind him. "They really weren't kiddin'…" Kawaru looked nervous and embarrassed. He wanted to get up, but Maki was holding him too tight.

"Um, Maki… Wake up please…" Kawaru asked softly. It was 4 A.M. in the morning. Maki held Kawaru even tighter. "Can't breathe," Kawaru choked. "Sighs," Kawaru sighed. Kawaru gripped Maki's hand, and slowly pulled it apart from his body. When he did he slowly moved over Yuki. "Whew, that was close… This is so troublesome…" Kawaru sighed again. "I've been sleeping for so long, my body is aching," Kawaru thought. He changed into his school uniform, and he went to take a walk.

He went walking to the school. "I wonder was Rin-Chan hurt… I couldn't stop my body, when that happened… Now I know what my dream meant. The one girl in that dream was Rin. The other two guys are still unknown," Kawaru thought.

"I wish I was actually good at martial arts, fighting, anything… My spirit power seemed to have increased, but I can't do magic…" While Kawaru walked towards the school, he heard some noise. It was Rin training her nodachi techniques. Kawaru sat on the floor watching her train. "I wonder why Rin-Chan always wears those Hakama's… I wish I could be like her. She's always at this garden… I wonder if she likes the view here, I do… I also wonder is she tired of training, she sweating a lot," Kawaru continued to watch her.

**Rin's thoughts. **I have to kill him. I have to kill him. I owe him one, don't I? Forget about that. I'm going to kill him. If I see him right now, I'm going to kill him!

Rin slashed her nodachi down and a huge force or wind hit the corner of the school, which crushed the corner. "You… Why are you here?" Rin asked. "What luck he's really here," she whispered. "I couldn't sleep after all the sleep I had, so I came out to walk. Then I saw you," Kawaru blushed. "You didn't have to sneak did you?" Rin asked. "No, that's not it, I wasn't sneaking… I was just watching you train. I was envious, and I didn't want to disturb you," Kawaru looked a side. "Hmph, I'm going to kill you right now," Rin was breathing pretty hard. She slowly walked over to Kawaru. Then she started to wobble and tripped. She dropped her nodachi. Kawaru ran over and caught her. Kawaru placed his hand over her head. "You're having a fever," Kawaru stated. "Shut up, don't touch me. Let me go…" Rin tried to get up. "You don't even have the strength to move, nor to kill me…" Kawaru replied. "Shut up, let me go," Rin started to get even more red. She started to huff harder. "This isn't good, you're getting worst…" Kawaru said. "What are you doing?" Rin asked. "I'm going to carry you," Kawaru replied. He lifted her on his back. He picked up Rin's nodachi and placed it back in the sheath and held it in his hand. Then he ran to the school, and banged on the door.

**Kawaru's thoughts. **Damn, the school isn't opened… Where to? Where to? The dormitory. Her dormitory…

Kawaru hurried back to _on' na noko ryo_. "Where are you taking me?" Rin's voice faded. "To your room, don't talk and rest. When you get better you can try again and kill me," Kawaru smiled. "Hmph," Rin dropped her head on his shoulder. Kawaru smiled again. When he got to the girl's dormitory, he looked at the room list. "Room E… 6'th FLOOR! " Kawaru's eyes blurred. "Okay I can do it," Kawaru went to the stairs, and continued to elevate up.

When he arrived at Rin's room, he opened the door. He laid her on her bed. "It's hot," Rin whispered. "Hot, uh, uh…" Kawaru panicked. Then he went to the window and opened it to the widest. "Is it better?" Kawaru asked. "It's hot," Rin started to untie the strap around her clothe. Then she took off the top part of her Hakama. Kawaru panicked and turned around. "I'm not looking," Kawaru stated. "I'll get you water," he added. "No, come over here," Rin asked softly. "Why?" Kawaru blushed. "Just come over here, don't think about anything perverted," Rin said in a weak voice. "Yes," Kawaru walked slowly backwards. "Sleep with me," Rin said. "WHAT?" Kawaru yelled. "This isn't a fever… I was poisoned…" Rin explained. "B-b-by who? And w-w-why do I have to sleep with you?" Kawaru nervously asked. "It's a poison that makes a person burn up, from the inside and outside… The only way to cure this is to, coughs…" Rin said. "I only have about 9 more hours before, I die…" she added. "If you were poisoned, why would you be training?" Kawaru asked. "I was trying to hold the poison back a little longer," Rin said. "Who would do this to you?" Kawaru asked. "Stop asking questions," Rin got up and pulled Kawaru towards her, and kissed him. "What?" Kawaru thought. Rin covered them under her blanket.

"Hmph, seems like she was lucky… She found a guy to save her… Next time I'll definitely kill you too, Rin Kamiya…" a person in the shadow started to laugh.

The next day, when Yuki woke up she panicked where Kawaru was. "MAKI, WAKE UP! AND GET OFF OF ME!" Yuki yelled. "Huh? Oh sorry, I thought you were Kawaru," Maki chuckled. "Where? KAWA-CHAN?" Yuki asked. "Wasn't he here? WHAT! Kawaru isn't here?" Maki cried. "My poor, Kawaru," she added. "We have to go find him, and what are you doing?" Yuki asked. Maki was at the door. "I'm going to find Kawaru," Maki cried. "Just like that, wear some clothes first," Yuki glared. "Heh, I forgot," Maki chuckled. Maki was only in her White Button Shirt, and panty. Yuki was in her pajamas. Then they both changed.

When they went to school, they didn't see Kawaru anywhere. They both sighed, and went to class. When they got to class they saw Kawaru there already. "KAWA-CHAN! Where were you?" Yuki screamed. "I-I-I…" Kawaru looked at Rin and she gave him a look, then he said, "I was out for a walk, since I was sleeping so much," Kawaru looked away. "Oh, you should've told us," Yuki glared. "Oh I didn't want to wake you guys up," Kawaru replied. "That's like my Kawa-Kun," Maki stated. "You name imitator," Yuki yelled. "Who? I said Kawa-Kun, not Kawa-Chun," Maki stuck her tongue out. "Well I have to get to my class. I like this class, too bad I'm not in this class, _jya_!" she added.

The class bell rung, then Harumi came in. "Kiritsu," class president said. Everyone stood up. "Rei," class president said. Everyone bowed. "Chakuseki," class president said. Everyone sat. Home room was finished, and then Harumi left. Kizuki came in afterwards. She teaches Japanese. Sometimes she would do magic during the class and people would laugh, since she blows up things. Class started afterwards.

**Rin's thoughts. **Anyone but Kawaru… And why did she have to show up here. I should've killed her before. What am I going to do? I can't tell that I became his, or I'll be banned… or killed. I have to kill Kawaru… But he did save me… Hmph…

**Kawaru's thoughts. **My heart is thumping and all I can think about is today in the morning. I have to get it off my mind.

Lunch break finally came; everyone was so bored of class. "Kawa-Chan! You seem troubled, what are you thinking about?" Yuki asked. "It's nothing," Kawaru lied. "Hmm, Kawaru what's this scent on you, I don't think this is your scent…" Maki and Yuki suddenly stared at him. "You were cheating on us?" Yuki exclaimed. "No, that's not it…" Kawaru said. Then Rin came and took out her nodachi and slashed the desk. "What the hell are you doing?" Yuki yelled. "Killing him," Rin said. "Thank you," Kawaru whispered. Rin looked away. Rin started to chase Kawaru and he was running. "That's enough," Maki looked angry. She erected fire to her hands. Rin stopped chasing. "Hmph, let's take this outside," Rin cracked the window with her nodachi and jumped out. Maki followed. "Kawa-Chan, what should we do now?" Yuki asked. "I don't know, let's follow them," Kawaru jumped at the window, and so did Yuki. All the students started to gather at the window, watching them.

"Another fight, this is a dream come true," Hontaro said. "They did so much damage to this school, but the school doesn't really care about it," Noburo stated. "Well, because they might be scared of them…" Hyosuke replied. "You're just weak, so you say things like that," Noburo stated. "Be quiet, I'm recording them," Hontaro stated. They nodded.

"Maki, don't fight her!" Kawaru said. "Why not? She tried to kill you," Maki asked. "I'm with Maki, why are you stopping her," Yuki added. "Well, you can get suspended if the teachers see if she is hurt…" Kawaru explained. "Who cares, and now I remember that scent…" Maki said. "Whose is it?" Yuki looked angry as well. "It's her," Maki pointed at Rin with her flaming hand. "_Shimatta,_" Rin whispered. Yuki began to freeze things around her, since she was getting angry. "Kawa-Chan, you were with her all night…?" Yuki asked. Kawaru didn't say anything. "I'm going to kill her, then you!" Yuki yelled.

Yuki burst and she ran all the way towards Rin. Yuki had her arms back erecting shards of ice, and then when she stopped running she threw them. Rin blocked it with her nodachi. "Is this your true strength?" Rin asked. Rin was hit on her shoulder from the ice, but she hid it with her shirt. Maki came also, she started to throw fire. Rin barely dodged all of them. Kawaru was in the state of shock. He couldn't move, but then when he looked closely Rin was hurt. He saw her blood dripping. "_Sen no Toshi no Yuki no ARASHI_ !" Yuki yelled with anger and tears. "_Tsubasa no Hanabi_ !" Maki also yelled with anger and tears. Both of there attacks combined into a spiral.

"_Shimatta, _I can't move…" Rin thought. Then Kawaru jumped in front of her. "What the?" Rin said. "ka-wa-ru, noooooooooooo!" Maki and Yuki said. Both of their attacks hit Kawaru. Kawaru began to burn and he froze. He is burning inside of the ice.

**Rin's thoughts. **He saved me again…

Rin became shocked. Kawaru was screaming from the pain. The teachers gathered around Kawaru. They were trying to free him, but they couldn't. "This ice can't be breached…" Kizu said. "I can't break it with my strength," he added. Kizu is a physical training teacher, but he specializes in fist fighting. "My talismans won't work either," Harumi said. Harumi is a history teacher, but she specializes in talisman summons. "My magic can't destroy the ice either," Kizuki said. Kizuki is a Japanese teacher, she specializes in explosion type magic. "We have no choice?" Harumi said. "Call the other teachers!" Kizu yelled. "They are all out today, that's why most of the students are in the auditorium," Naniko said. Naniko is a nurse, she specializes in healing. She is a cleric. "Damn," Kizu yelled. "We should stay back, I feel a strong force," Kizuki said. "I agree," Harumi nodded. They all pulled the students back.

Maki and Yuki were crying, they tried to run towards Kawaru, but the teachers were pulling them back. Rin was shocked but the teacher pulled her back. Maki and Yuki had their arms stretching out reaching for him, but they couldn't move. "Be careful with those two, if you touch her you might freeze since she's emotionally suffering so is the other one, she too is suffering you might get burned," Kouchou-Sensei explained. "Yes, sir," Kizu, and Kizuki answered. Kizu and Kizuki knocked them out. "It is going to come…" Kouchou-Sensei said.

"KA-WA-RU! " a voice came to Kawaru.

14


	9. Chapter 8

**hachi sho**

**the monster

* * *

**

"KA-WA-RU! " a voice came to Kawaru. Kawaru trapped inside the ice and the fire began to glow. "AH!" Kawaru yelled. Everyone noticed the spirit power, it was increasing incredibly. Kawaru exploded out. Harumi used her talismans to summon a shield for them and the school, to protect the students and them from the flaming ice pieces flying. Kawaru flew leaped up high, and then dark clouds started to come. The sky grew darker and darker, the sun was the only thing standing up, and then the moon came on top of the sun making an eclipse. Everyone heard Kawaru's cries. Kawaru was viewed in the center of the eclipse. Has he crouched in like a shrimp, wings came out of his back. He stretched back. They were black feathery wings, his eyes glowed red. Black horns came out of his head. His hair became longer also.

"_Shimatta,_" Rin said. "I guess his true form had come," Harumi said. "I know what happened," Harumi whispered to Rin. Rin was shocked. But they continued to look at Kawaru. Kawaru flew back down like a meteor.

As he contacted the floor, it destroyed half of the school; a lot of students were seriously injured. Even the power of the talisman didn't protect them. Harumi and Rin flew back, so was Maki and Yuki and the teachers. "What great power?" Kizu feared. "I agree," Kizuki feared. "This isn't good, Kouchou-Sensei," Naniko feared. The principal was wordless.

Blood was all over the building and the floor. Kawaru turned his head towards the school, to the people. His eyes were glowing. Where he landed there was a big hole at least 5 meters steep and 10 meters wide.

"_Gijutsu no Genjutsu…_" Kawaru said. His eyes grew bright red and it flashed around the whole school. Everyone was caught in his illusion now, except for Maki and Yuki because they were knocked out. Kawaru was laughing evilly. "I feel such a great killing aura don't you, Rin-Chan?" Harumi chuckled. Her head was filled with blood. She used too much mana and spirit power for using her talisman. "What's your point?" Rin asked. "Nothing… But don't you care what happens to him?" Harumi asked. "No," Rin looked away. "Only you can save him, not Maki or Yuki… But suit yourself…" Harumi laughed. "Whatever," Rin looked away.

Rin and Harumi were knocked all the way back to the school wall. The other teachers protected the Maki and Yuki, they were knocked to the other side of it.

Kawaru was looking around searching for someone… He turned and found Rin. Then he flew in incredible speed. And landed right in front of her. No one could see him move because they were in his illusion. "Rin, wake up," Kawaru called. "Don't come closer to me," Rin feared. "What? Why?" Kawaru asked. "Look what you did to the school… Look what you did to everyone else… You're not Kawaru…" Rin stated. "How am I not him? If I wasn't him I would kill you already," Kawaru smiled. "The real Kawaru wouldn't leave his friends or anyone the way they are now, and he would panic. He doesn't even know what happens like last time, when you tried to kill me… And I'm certain he can't use the illusion technique," Rin explained. "Well since you caught me, so are you ready to die?" Kawaru asked. "No, not yet..." Rin stood up. She picked up her nodachi and took the blade out of the sheath. "STOP!" the good Kawaru yelled. "What the? Impossible…" the bad Kawaru stated. "Get out of me!" the good Kawaru yelled. "No!" the bad Kawaru replied. "RIN-CHAN! Kill ME NOW!" Kawaru order. "Here's my chance but why can't I do it," Rin thought. "I can't do it, I really can't…" Rin dropped her nodachi on the floor, and she fell on her knees.

"I'm losing it, nooo…" the bad Kawaru said. Then Kawaru broke free from the change, Kawaru started to bleed, when his horns retracted and his wings retracted. "Sorry, Rin-Chan… I didn't mean to try to harm you… I just couldn't help my self," Kawaru explained. "No, It's okay…" Rin replied. Everyone was out of Kawaru's illusion. "Get the ambulance!" Naniko yelled. "Many students were injured…" Kizuki said. "yeah…" Kizu replied.

"That was close for us, guys, right?" Hontaro said. "As it seems," Noburo said. "That was close… Many students are injured, it was lucky we ran back…" Hyosuke replied. "Kawaru… is that powerful," Hontaro feared. "We should never mess with him anymore," Hyosuke stated. Even the students that heard Hyosuke said that, agreed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…" Kawaru was scared and depressed. "Hey kid, don't worry about it…" Harumi smiled. "How can I not worry about it? I hurt so many people, there are some people dead also… I see half dead bodies on the floor, and the blood is piling…" Kawaru was in shock. "Don't worry about it, with great power comes with great responsibilities…" Harumi laughed. "Why are you laughing, there are dead people…" Kawaru said. "Well even if I'm sad about it there's no point. No one will blame you, it's just an accident…" Harumi stated. "N… But I blame my self…" Kawaru began to run. Rin didn't know what to do, she was unsure, but she chased him. Then she embraced Kawaru with a hug. Kawaru was shocked. Rin and Kawaru blushed.

The same time, Maki and Yuki woke up. Maki and Yuki stood up. Then Yuki pointed behind Maki and was wordless. "K-K-K-Kawa-Chan a-a-and R-R-R-Rin-San!" Yuki yelled. "Huh?" Maki turned around. "KA-WA-RU!" Maki and Yuki yelled. "Calm down you two, she's just helping Kawaru…" Harumi stated. "How is she helping Kawaru? Yuki asked. Maki stared at Harumi. "Well, if you two didn't get knocked out you would have seen what happened," Harumi said. "What happened?" Maki asked. "Go ask Kawaru yourself, later…" Harumi said. "I have things to do and fix, with all these dead bodies, and injured bodies, we have to fix this place up…" Harumi was troubled. All the teachers started fixing the mess. The school was crushed horribly, the front was all peeled off, and if it weren't for the talisman the students could fall off. "He has awakened…" Kouchou-Sensei whispered.

Rin was still embracing Kawaru with the hug. They were wordless. Maki and Yuki were chipping all their finger nails. They didn't want anything to happen between Rin and Kawaru.

"Pretend none of this happened, and last night either… You saved me twice, but I'll definitely pay you back. I can't be with you no matter what, my orders is to kill you… sorry," tears flowed our of Rin's eyes. "But… I understand, then I'll always be here for you to kill me then," Kawaru replied. Then Rin, turned Kawaru around, and she kissed him. Maki and Yuki's eyes popped right out. "NOOO!" Both screamed. They started to run, but Harumi came and stopped them. "Sorry…" Rin used her nodachi and stabbed Kawaru. "I won't blame you," Kawaru replied. Rin pulled her nodachi our and placed it back in the sheath, then she ran away. Her tears flew in the air.

"KAWARU!" Maki yelled. Harumi let Maki and Yuki pass afterwards. "Kawaru…" Yuki cried. When they arrived to Kawaru, each held one of his hands. "I'm going to kill her," Yuki cried. "No don't promise me not to harm her, it's not her fault… Her orders…" Kawaru replied. "Why do you always protect her?" Maki asked. "I have my reasons…" Kawaru answered. "Do you like her? Yuki asked. "You can say that," Kawaru coughed up blood. "Don't talk anymore," Maki advised. "Okay," Kawaru rested down. "Promise us, not to leave us!" Yuki and Maki cried. "Yes, I promise," Kawaru lost conscious. "Kawaru?" Maki said. Harumi came from no where and said, "He's still alive, Rin didn't kill him. Rin only cut him by the side, look your self…" "It's true, Maki-San. He's only been cut at the side," Yuki said. "I'm relieved, if you do call it relieved…" Maki replied. Both were glad that Kawaru wasn't going to die. "I'll bring him to the hospital…" Harumi said. "Thank you, Harumi-Sensei," Maki gladly thanked. "Thank you very much," Yuki thanked. "No, my pleasure," Harumi said. She brought Kawaru to the Ambulances that just arrived not long ago, helping with the injured students. The teachers were getting bandages also.

Saori was waiting for Rin on the other side of the gate. "Why didn't you kill him?" Saori asked. "None of your business," Rin looked away. "It is since we are in the same clan…" Saori replied. "But I'm glad you didn't kill him," she added. "Hmph… I am also… Since neither of us could kill him, we're going to have to suffer…" Rin stated. "I know, didn't Akui of the Poison, poison you?" Saori asked. Rin made a cough sound. "So I guess she did…" Saori said. "Wait, how did you know? Don't tell me you were there?" Rin was shocked. "I was there, you two was fighting on top of the school roof… She ran off after you hit her, but she poisoned you too… Then Kawaru was there, you and him…" Saori explained. "Don't remind me…" Rin replied. "Why not? Don't you like him?" Saori asked. "No I don't, I used him so I didn't have to die. "Oh really? Why did you embrace him with a hug and kiss before?" Saori asked. "What you saw?" Rin was embarrassed. "Not just me, the whole school, the teachers, and those two…" Saori stated. "Hmph, well isn't that too bad…" Rin said. "You still haven't answered my question…" Saori said. "Well, you can just keep thinking what you want…" Rin replied. "Then I will," Saori said. "Now get out of my way," Rin ordered. "_hai, hai… _But there's only two more months before we have to go back to the clan and tell them we couldn't kill him," Saori reminded. Rin nodded, and walked away.

**Saori's thoughts.** Damn Rin, she's lucky. I'm so envious of her…

Ai was watch everything also. She's very interested in Kawaru's power. But she's not scared of him yet…

**Ai's thoughts.** So I think I'm the last person here that is willing to kill Kawaru. Everyone is useless how can they not kill him. Rin had the best chance but he only wounded him… Foolish people…

"Maki, so do you still love Kawaru?" Yuki asked. "Of course, I'm meant to be with him… How about you?" Maki replied. "Well of course I do, I promised to be his wife," Yuki stated. "So without the promise you don't love him?" Maki said. "No, of course I still love him. I'll always be with him, even if there's a lot of competition or if he has girls he likes…" Yuki explained. "Heh, that's how I feel. So why don't we go with him to the hospital now?" Maki said. "Okay," Yuki smiled. They both walked to ambulance that Kawaru was in, Harumi was in it also. They sat in the bench. When the ambulances got all the injured students in the ambulances, they left to the hospital.

13


	10. Chapter 9

**kyuu sho**

**the hospital

* * *

**

Kawaru is in the hospital bed. He's still resting, but he started to dream. Maki and Yuki were by his side. Maki was on his left side and Yuki was on his right side of the bed. A day passed, since the incident. The teachers were busy fixing things, and telling the students that died and were injured stories. Kawaru was dreaming that something was going to happened to Rin. Someone was chasing her and trying to kill her. Then when the assassin reached her, the assassin slashed her. Then blood splattered.

"RIN!" Kawaru woke up yelling. Maki and Yuki were asleep. "So it was just a dream…" Kawaru was sweating. "Ah, I can't get up… It must have been the cut," Kawaru remembered. "So Maki-Chan and Yuki had been here since that day, they should care more about themselves then to care about me. I'm still wondering… Weren't they against each other that day…? They were fighting with each other, and then Yuki disappeared. Maki-Chan and I went to the fountain and sat on the bench. Then I fell asleep, and when I woke up, Sao-Chan and Maki-Chan were fighting. I stopped them, and I thought I was going to die, but I survived. But I don't remember anything after that. Then I saw them in the infirmary. Now I'm in the hospital… I didn't even know there's a hospital… This island is something, there's something about here… The teachers are strange… It just makes no sense…" Kawaru thought. Maki yawned. "Good evening, sorry for making you worried," Kawaru apologized. "You're awake; your wish is coming true. You're getting stronger. I'm happy that you're fine. But making me worried is wrong," Maki glared. "Sorry, what do you want me to do?" Kawaru asked. "What you did with Rin-San," Maki and Kawaru blushed." "Well, I didn't really do anything… She was the one, who…" Then Maki interrupted, she placed her hand in font of Kawaru's lips. Then she moved closer and closer. Kawaru's heart started to beat harder and harder. Right when Maki got to his lips, Yuki was looking at them. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yuki yelled. "I didn't do anything," Kawaru said. Yuki slapped him. "I was just giving him punishment for making me worry," Maki explained. "Okay, but what kind of punishment is that!" Yuki yelled. Kawaru hid in the dark corner looking the other side showing that he was depressed. "It's my kind of punishment," Maki stuck her tongue out. "Hmph, I'll punish him too, I go first…" Yuki stuck her tongue back. "No, me!" Maki exclaimed. "No, me!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Kawaru you choose, who do you want to punish you first…?" Yuki asked. "I don't really need to be punish do I?" Kawaru asked. "OF COURSE YOU DO," Maki and Yuki exclaimed. "_Hai, hai…_" Kawaru said. "Kawaru, choose a number from 1 to 10. Whichever one of us gets the closest to the number you choose, we get to punish you first…" Maki explained. "Okay, I picked already…" Kawaru sighed. "I say, number 7," Yuki picked. "Number 3," Maki picked. "The number I picked was 6," Kawaru stated. "Wahhhhh, Kawaru I hate you! You lie," Maki cried. "I didn't do anything but picked a number," Kawaru shrugged. "Well, then I'll punish him first," Yuki stuck her tongue out. Maki was watching intensely. "Hmph"

Yuki got closer to Kawaru. Kawaru closed his eyes blushing. Yuki closed her eyes and blushed also. Then someone knocked on the door. Someone came in. It was Rin and Saori.

Rin and Saori were talking the whole day yesterday. They became closer. "Hi," Saori said. Then Saori coughed. Yuki was sad, someone came in and disturbed them, she was crying. "Rin wanted to come over and apologize. "Woops, sorry did we intrude? Or were you playing a game? Cool let's play too!" Saori insisted. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Maki and Yuki yelled. "I said we were going to play also, who ever gets the closest number gets to kiss Kawaru,' Saori exclaimed. Yuki pulled Maki over. "Hey, hey, were they watching and listening to what we were doing?" Yuki whispered. "I don't know," Maki whispered back. "Didn't you want to tell Kawaru something? Rin?" Saori asked. Rin blushed. "I'm very sorry; I didn't want to hurt you. I planned to kill you; I just couldn't do it, after that night… Even if I have to face my punishment I'll take it," Rin hurried and turned away and walk out the door. "Where are you going? Rin?" Saori asked. Then she pulled Rin back, and Rin knocked Saori, then Saori fell on Kawaru's hospital bed, and Saori kissed him.

Rin, Maki, and Yuki's eyes were shocked. All three of them fell apart. Kawaru was blushing. Saori couldn't believe that this happened also. She felt like she was in heaven. "Oh!" Rin exclaimed. "My!" Maki continued. "GOD!" Yuki yelled. Saori was so happy she was in cloud 9.

Kawaru suddenly remembered, 3 years ago. He jumped in the school pool, to save this girl. During that time his parents died. So he wasn't as out going as he is now. "You're that girl from that time… In the pool…" Kawaru said. "You remember me?" Saori asked. "I just remembered, I guess the "kiss" made me remember," Kawaru said. "I'm glad you remember me," Saori cried. "Don't cry," Kawaru said. "I thought I never see you again and say thank you," Kawaru hugged her. Rin, Maki, and Yuki's mouth fell down, their world cracked.

"Just to tell you, Rin really likes you, if it wasn't for you she would have been stiff forever, as you can tell she changed… But of course I helped her," Saori whispered. Kawaru smiled. "Well, I'm glad I came, friends right?" Saori said. "I-I-I thought you were my cousin," Rin cried. "I am, but it was your fault for leaving," Saori stated. Maki and Yuki are having blazing eyes. "Calm down you two, it's just a kiss…" Saori said. "What was the school pool thing about?" Yuki angrily asked. "Heh, you ask him," Saori winked. "And YOU, what was the other night about?" Maki pointed at Rin. "Heh, you ask him too," Rin smiled. "That night was special to me," she added. "KA-WA-RU!" Maki and Yuki yelled. Then they both punched Kawaru out the hospital window.

"Oh no," Maki and Yuki said. "I'll get him," Rin said. Rin jumped out the window and chased him down, running down on the hospital building. "Hold on, Kawaru!" Rin yelled. Rin ran even faster when she reached Kawaru they already reached the floor. Rin caught Kawaru, and she took her Nodachi out, and she stabbed it to the wall. By stabbing on the wall their landing impact became slower so they wouldn't crash. "Phew, Rin caught him," Yuki smiled. "Rin is good," Saori nodded.

"LOOK!" Maki suddenly cried. When Rin and Kawaru landed, Rin fell on top of Kawaru. The fall made Rin's head go towards Kawaru's, so she kissed Kawaru. Rin and Kawaru blushed. "W-w-what?" Yuki yelled. "Oh look another kiss," Saori laughed. "It's not funny," Maki cried. "Everyone got the chance to kiss him, except us," Yuki and Maki cried. "You'll get your chance," Saori chuckled. "Well then, I'm off, _jya ne_," Saori skipped away.

"I'm sorry," Kawaru blushed. "N-n-no, it's my fault…" Rin blushed. "Well, I have to go," she added. Rin stood up and ran away. "Heh… This isn't good. Maki and Yuki were looking…" Kawaru cried.

Kawaru stood up and went back to his hospital room. When he opened the door, he feared Maki and Yuki; so he started to apologize. "I'm sorry!" Kawaru cried. "Its okay, Maki said. "Yup," Yuki nodded. Kawaru was staring at them and started to blink. "This time it was our fault that happened," Maki stated. "Uh huh," Yuki nodded. Kawaru came over and hugged both of them. "Thanks for always looking after me," Kawaru smiled. They blushed. "I'll always support you since I'm your wife," Yuki replied. "I'll always be there for you since, we're meant to be. And you still have to keep your promise," Maki winked. "Heh, of course," Kawaru smiled.

"Um, I have something to ask," Kawaru asked. "What is it?" Maki replied. "Well, what happened that day, after I was in the infirmary…? Weren't you guys fighting?" Kawaru asked. "Well, yeah we were…" Yuki said. "I'll tell the story," Maki said. Kawaru began to listen, and Maki began to tell the story.

The story began: Kawaru is in the infirmary resting. It's been few days he still hasn't woken up. "Naniko-Sensei, will he be okay?" Yuki asked. "I don't know, but his spirit level is changing every second, visa versa. It changes from his power of 250 and 100,000. But every time it changes to 100,000 it adds one more spirit power… How interesting…" Naniko replied. "Yuki, how can you be here…?" Maki yelled. "Why can't I be? I'm his wife…" Yuki said. "Hmph, is that all?" Maki sneered. "Yes it is, I've been thinking in the past few days, but I'm ready to face the truth. I do love Kawa-Chan. I don't want to hurt him anyway. I swear…" Yuki confessed. "Hmm, good enough," Maki smiled. Yuki was blinking. "Well to tell you the truth, I wasn't really mad at you… But I do hate your clan for what they did to us. But you're different from them. To look at the bright side, I'm engaged with Kawa-Kun," Maki stuck her tongue out. "WHAT! That Kawa-Chan is cheating on me… Don't talk to me," Yuki began to cry in the corner. "And you know what?" Maki smiled. "What is it?" Yuki cried. "I'm going to live with Kawaru," Maki said. "What did you say?" Yuki asked. "I said I am going to live with Kawa-Kun," Maki repeated. "But I'm living with him," Yuki sobbed. "I know, isn't it great," Maki laughed. "Fine," Yuki sobbed some more. "Even if you didn't let me, I would have lived with him anyways," Maki stuck her tongue out. "Meanie!" Yuki yelled. "Heh, _imouto-chan_," Yuki chuckled.

"Then you woke up," Yuki ended. "I was supposed to say that," Maki glared. "Heh, that was weird," Kawaru chuckled. "We had to agree to something, since we both love you," Yuki explained. "Yuki-San is right, you know," Maki added. "I love you too," Kawaru praised. Both began to blush. Maki and Yuki kissed there two fingers, and placed it on Kawaru's lips. That's an indirect kiss, Kawaru blushed.

12


	11. Chapter 10

**juu sho**

**the training

* * *

**

_Gijutsu no Tokubetsu Gakkou_ is still being constructed on after a week. School was temporarly out, the students were happy about that, but they were sad about the students that gotten hurt or were dead.

Kawaru came out from the hospital a week later. He was in good shape. Maki and Yuki began to train Kawaru as he wished. "Kawa-Kun, you should learn martial arts, since it's impossible for you to learn what we can do," Maki stated. "That may be," Kawaru nodded.

"Kawa-Chan, look who I called," Maki pointed. Rin and Saori were here. "It's all up to you! Good luck!" Maki exclaimed, dragging Yuki away.

"We should let those two have Kawa-Kun for a few days, and that they will be happy. And Kawa-Kun can get stronger, while we can go to the hot springs," Maki whispered. "But, but… Kawa-Chan, I'll miss him…" Yuki cried. "I'll miss him too, but don't you think it's better, Kawa-Kun will be happy since Rin-San is there," Maki sighed. "That's true… We're always with Kawa-Chan… I guess it'll be okay for only a few days, I can't live without him…"Yuki cried. "Just to tell you the truth, Kawa-Kun, told me to call them… He knew he couldn't train with us, so he asked me to ask them to train with him. And he also said he didn't want to bother us so much," Maki explained. "Wahhhhh, my Kawa-Chan… He's cheating on us!" Yuki cried. "Look on the bright side, he cared enough he paid for the hot springs for us, he wanted us to rest," Maki smiled. "Fine," Yuki buffed her face.

"What are we standing here for?" Saori asked. "Aren't you two going to say anything?" she added. "Go on, Rin!" Saori insisted. "Is no one going to talk?" Saori said.

"Good evening?" Kawaru said. "Him" Rin softly said. She was embarrassed, and she blushed. "Rin, what happened to you? You're all shy now… Remember that night? You seemed more straighter," Saori stated. "No, that's not it. Don't remind me of that day," Rin looked to the ground. "Didn't you say forget about everything to Kawaru-Kun, and now you're still here," Saori laughed. "Fine, I'll go then…" Rin walked away. Kawaru grabbed her, but she pulled away. Then she fell on the floor, and Kawaru was on top of her. His hands were touching her breasts. "Ah, _gomenasai, gomenasai_," Kawaru panicked. Rin blushed. "Get off," Rin ordered. Kawaru nervously stood up, and then Rin slapped him. "You two are having fun already," Saori chuckled.

"We didn't come here to play… We came here just to train Kawaru…" Rin looked the other day. "_hai, hai…_ Before you learn Kamiya Sword Style, you will learn Kamiya Martial Art Style," Saori announced. "Uh, _hai_," Kawaru nodded. "Let's go to the forest outside the gate," Saori insisted. Then they walked to the forest outside the gate that surrounds Forbidden City. "For Martial Arts, you must have stance," Saori stated. "Yes," Kawaru nodded. "Put a stance," Saori ordered. "Yes," Kawaru nodded. Kawaru spread his legs apart. "That's the basic stance. You have to have a tight stance, so you won't fall down, and make fatal attacks towards yourself…" Saori explained. "Rin," she added. Rin suddenly tripped Kawaru's leg, and then he fell. "As you just seen, your stance is weak. Put more muscles in your leg," Saori sighed. "_gomen_, I don't think I can do it," Kawaru stated. "It doesn't take a day for you to learn it, it took me few months," Saori replied. "Yes," Kawaru nodded. He went back to his stance. Rin tripped him in the leg again. He fell again.

An hour passed, Kawaru still didn't get the hang of it. "Rin, did you get the scanner from Naniko-Sensei?" Saori asked. "Uh, yeah…" Rin answered. "Scan Kawaru-Kun… Let's see did he have an increase Spirit level. As Naniko-Sensei said, he had 250, then it increased to a 1000. But when he transforms he has about 110,000…" Saori stated. Rin started to scan Kawaru, while he is still trying to do his stance better. "He only has 2,000 now," Rin sighed. "At least he gained," Saori stuck her tongue out.

**Kawaru's thoughts.** I can't let anyone down. Everyone is trying to help me, so I have to get stronger. I don't want anyone to protect me; I want me to protect everyone I care.

"so be it," the same voice echoed to Kawaru. Kawaru started to glow red, black and white. "What the?" Rin said. "I can feel it his power is increasing, is he!" Saori asked. "No, this is different; he's not the other Kawaru…" Rin stated. Rin started to scan his spirit power; it began to rise, 100 every second. "His spirit power is about 10,000, 10,100, 10,200…" Rin continued to say.

Kouchou-Sensei felt the power also, looking out the window of his office. Harumi felt the power, she turned around while she eating ramen. Kizuki felt this power also, while she was meeting up with students. Kizu felt this power, while he was weight training. Naniko felt this power too; she was at the hospital, helping the injured students.

"But, why do I feel such a great killing aura?" Saori asked. "I feel it too, it must be because the other him is giving him power…" Rin answered, "So there is a possibility that he tamed the other him?" Saori asked. "It could be," Rin replied. The glow faded away. "Kawaru's spirit power is stabled now, he has 61,100!" Rin was excited. "So now he has more than a regular person, that's good," Saori stated. Rin started to trip Kawaru again, but this time he didn't fall. Saori tried to trip him down, but he still didn't fall. "Kawaru-Kun, you now have a strong and balanced stance!" Saori smiled. "Heh, took a while," Kawaru replied. "Well, just to make you happy I took a month, to get a perfect stance, I guess you're a _ten sai_," Saori praised. "Maybe he is," Rin blushed.

"Thank you, you guys," Kawaru then fainted on the ground smiling. "Kawaru… Kawaru! KAWARU!" Rin yelled. "I guess he forced too much spirit out," Saori explained. "N…" Rin became sad. "He just needs some rest," Saori added.

At the hot springs, Maki and Yuki were wondering, how was Kawaru doing. The hot spring is on the far north of Forbidden City. It is almost on top of the mountains. "I wonder if Kawa-Kun is fine?" Maki asked. "We should have stayed," Yuki cried. "I wanted to stay, but I promised Kawa-Chan. _Gomen_, if I haven't promised we both could have stayed with him," Maki apologized. "Nope, it's fine. Kawaru asked you to promise him, so meaning he had his reasons. As his wife, I'll understand," Yuki smiled. "I was understanding... maybe I was a little too understanding," Maki stated. "I wonder who does he really like?" Yuki asked. "Maybe he likes all of us, just in a different way," Maki smiled. "Anyways, Maki you have very large breasts, I'm jealous…" Yuki cried. "maybe he likes you more since you have better breasts than mines…" she added. "You have a more than average one your self, let me feel it…" Maki insisted. "No, don't touch there," Yuki replied. "I'll let you see mines afterwards," Maki smiled. "Fine okay, ah don't touch there… It tickles…" Yuki giggled. "My turn," Yuki added. "Ah, you don't touch there, it tickles," Maki giggled.

Kawaru is resting in the forest with Rin and Saori. Kawaru is resting on Rin. Rin always wanted something like this to happen, but her life wasn't like this before, that's why she acts the way she does before. Now Kawaru changed her back. Saori was always nice, understanding. Saori does get jealous but she keeps it inside, but she cherished that moment of that day, when she kissed Kawaru. Rin still hasn't realized that Saori loves Kawaru also. Maki and Yuki realized it already. Kawaru is such a long hearted person.

9


	12. Chapter 11

**juu ichi sho**

**the tamed

* * *

**

It was about 6 o'clock A.M. When Kawaru woke up, he saw Rin placed him right next to her. They were sleeping on the side of the tree. And that she took off her top part of the Hakama and covered only Kawaru. Kawaru blushed. "Geez, if someone would have seen you and you could have gotten a cold, but thanks," Kawaru smiled. Kawaru slowly moved out and covered her with the Hakama. "Ah so you woke up also, did you have a nice sleep?" Saori asked. "Uh, yeah," Kawaru blushed. "She was worrying about you all night," Saori winked. "However, our training is just getting started. You asked Maki to train you for a week, but I guess a week won't be long enough, so we've decided to train you a month. After Maki and Yuki comes back, you can fight with them to see how much you improve, in the meantime you will learn to do another stance, this time is the fighting stance. I will also teach you, the Kamiya Style of Martial Arts afterwards," Saori explained. "_hai_," Kawaru nodded. Saori showed him the Kamiya Fight Stance, and told Kawaru to do it and to watch out for her attacks that will knock him down, if he could withstand it without falling down he passes.

An hour had passed, Kawaru was getting better at it. He had fell many times, because Saori's kicks were so fierce. "_taihen kiatsu no kikku_," Saori said, then when she through a kick, the tree was crushed. Kawaru was wordless, even though Saori was training Kawaru, she was training herself at the same time.

Rin woke up, she was still tired. Then she saw her Hakama on her, she knew Kawaru must've placed it back on her. She blushed silently. "I guess Kawaru is doing his best, he looks tired… He's also sweating a lot. Saori must've used more strength," Rin thought. Then Saori went over to Kawaru, she gave him a bottle of water, and she wiped his sweat with her handkerchief. Rin was jealous, and shocked. "Heh, thanks, Sao-Chan. I can't keep up with you, sorry," Kawaru said. "No, it's no problem… You're doing your best already," Saori smiled.

Rin suddenly puppy coughed. "Oh no, Rin caught a cold," Kawaru moved out of his stance and ran to Rin. "Are you okay?" Kawaru asked. "I'm fine, don't touch me," Rin looked away. She continued to cough, and her forehead became warmer and warmer. "My, my… She's jealous, since she saw what I did, she's so silly…" Saori thought. "You're sick, it's my fault, I'll bring you to the hospital this time," Kawaru said. "No I'm fine, don't touch me," Rin stubbornly said. "Sorry, Sao-Chan… I'm going to bring Rin-Chan to the hospital. Excuse me, I'm going," Kawaru looked seriously when he said this. "Don't worry, I'll be fine here," Saori lied.

Kawaru held her whole body this time. He hurried and ran back into the gate. Then he ran through the marketing place, and the hospital was at the end of the marketing place. He was running and breathing hard. Rin was embarrassed and she blushed. Then she saw Kawaru bleeding in his leg, because the blood left a trail where he ran. When he arrived at the hospital, he told the nurses to check on Rin. "What about you, young man?" the nurse asked. "I'm fine, just check on her," Kawaru huffed. "But look, you're bleeding," the nurse said. "I said I'm fine just check on her," Kawaru stubbornly said. Kawaru walked to the waiting room, while dripping so much blood he collapsed on the chair. His blood was all over the floor.

Back in the forest, Saori was angry. "_taihen kiatsu punchu_," Saori through punches at the trees crushing them down. Then Saori noticed a trail of blood. "_masaka,_ could it be?" Saori wondered. "KAWARU! I was kicking him, not tripping him…" Saori was shocked. "Why didn't he tell me? Did he know I was mad and angry so he let me beat him? That idiot…" Saori said. She left all their belongings on the ground, and she ran to the hospital as fast as she could. She continued to follow the blood trail. "He lost so much blood," Saori feared.

The nurses saw Kawaru blood and screamed. Then they brought him to the emergency room to stop his blood from running. After that they placed him in the same room as Rin. Rin was having a high fever, Kawaru was loss of blood. Rin was still awake though. "That idiot…" Rin whispered. The doctor came in. "Are you related to him?" the doctor asked. "You can say that, what's wrong?" Rin asked. "Well okay then, he has lost too much blood, and if he doesn't receive a blood transfusion, he could die within the next 24 hours," the doctor said. Saori was outside the room when she heard it. She stared at Kawaru. Rin was shocked. "What type of blood does he need?" Rin asked. "He needs to have O blood," the doctor answer. "But we don't have any O blood right now," he added.

"But I have O blood, I'll give him my blood, use mine," Rin said. "You mustn't since you are having a high fever, doing this transfusion could make you lose your life, you need your blood to get better," the doctor said. "Don't worry, I'll do it…" Rin urged. "You only have a 50 percent chance of living though… in your state," the doctor made sure she was making the right choice. "I'll do it, start the transfusion," Rin said. "He'll need about a half a gallon of blood, are you sure?" the doctor asked. Saori's image cracked. "Half a gallon…" This echoed in her head. "Don't worry, I'll do it…" she said once more.

The doctor brought his equipments in the room. He had at least 10 tubes for the taking in the blood from Rin. He tied a rubber strap around Rin's left arm, and his patted on her elbow, to make the veins visible. After he finished he stuck the first tube needle and sucked in blood until it filled the tube. "Chyah, ah…" Rin held the pain… Her fever was getting worst at the same time. "We can't continue, you're condition is getting worst," the doctor warned. "No, don't stop! Just continue!" Rin exclaimed. The doctor nodded. He continued on to the second tube. Rin continued to hold the pain in but everyone heard her cries. "I can't believe she's risking her life for Kawaru…" Saori thought. "It was my fault, and that I'm made two people like this, because of my jealousy…" Saori couldn't take it anymore she ran out of the hospital. The doctor came up to the third tube.

When he was done, he bandaged the wound on her arm. Then he hurried over to Kawaru's bed. Then he started to inject the O blood into Kawaru's vein slowly. Rin's condition gotten worst, she has low blood now, and she has a fever. The nurse saw her condition gotten worst. "Sensei, this patient is losing it, she has low blood and her fever is at 110 degrees," the nurse stated. "There's not much we can do, go see if we have some extra O blood or if there can be any donations!" the doctor exclaimed. "Yes," the nurse hurried off. The doctor finished injecting the blood into Kawaru, suddenly Kawaru's heart started to beat. "doom, doom, doom, doom," his heart went. Then he woke up, yelling, "RIN!" He saw Rin on the other bed, and he jumped out of his bed. "Don't hurry and move, your legs are damaged and you just had an emergency blood transfusion, donated by this young girl. She said she was your family…" the doctor stated.

Rin's lip was dried, and her face and body was pale. It was also cold. "What's wrong with her?" Kawaru looked worried and depressed. "She gave a half a gallon of blood to you, and she has had a fever before, so with low blood it made her fever worst…" the doctor answered. "Noo…" Kawaru cried. Then a voice came to Kawaru, "do you want to save her," the voice echoed. "YES I DO!" Kawaru cried. "so be it," the voice echoed back.

Kawaru brought darkness in the sky, and the moon came up once again as an eclipse and it covered the sun. Kawaru began to glow red. His eyes started to glow, and his head grew black horns. His back grew black wings.

The teachers looked at the sky and new that Kawaru did this again. This time they knew it was different because the sky cleared. Last time the sky didn't clear at all, until the next day. They figured he did it… He did what the teachers wanted to help him do, control his powers.

"I won't let you die, RIN-CHAN!" Kawaru yelled. The windows broke, of such power. Kawaru's heart tamed the monster in him, then his side teeth grew. "Doctor, go out side," Kawaru ordered. He hesitated already and ran outside, he was scared. Kawaru took off top of her Hakama, and held her with his arm. Kawaru then bit her in the neck. He started to inject his spirit power, mana power, ki power, and his blood into her. After he did that, he destroyed the wall and flew out. The sky started to clear up. He flew to beach side, where there was an ocean. Then he landed down. "Sorry," Kawaru said.

Kawaru's wounds started to heal. Rin's fever was stabled now. Her pale face was back to normal. Then Kawaru's heart throbbed, and he dropped Rin on the sand. He also coughed out blood. "The more you are your form your life span will shorten, unless you free me again, then you will be immortal" the echoed voice came. "I can't free you, you're nothing but evil," Kawaru yelled. "But I can grant immortality for people, you have already granted it… Did you know what you just did? That was a technique that grants immortal life to people, but now you will suffer for doing so… I can do it without getting suffrage," the voice echoed. "Immortal?" Kawaru coughed more blood. "I will make you a deal, if you defeat me in a fight, I will give you all your respective power and I will die off and you will be immortal… But if you lose I will own you forever until you die, then I shall be capable of your body," the voice echoed again. "It's a deal, but how am I going to fight you?" Kawaru said. "I will leave your body as "Shin" the form you are in now, and you will be your own self…" the voice echoed. "Oh? Fine," Kawaru said. Then the so called "Shin" and Kawaru separated bodies.

"Are you ready? Unlike you I have more spirit, ki, and mana power," Shin chuckled. "I have heart, I won't let you use that power for evil! I need it to help people!" Kawaru yelled. "Remember the few times I came to help you? But since you really want to tame this power, so be it!" Shin's eyes flashed.

12


	13. Chapter 12

**juu ni sho**

**the win or loss

* * *

**

**Kawaru's thoughts. **He has a lot of power. I don't know anything about fighting. Except the stances I learn from Sao-Chan. Maybe I can try doing what she did, the _taihen kiatsu kikku_…

Saori went back to the forest. She thought she could be by herself and think. She thought about earlier, "Sorry, Sao-Chan, I have to bring Rin-Chan to the hospital…" Then she understood. Kawaru already knew she was angry that's why he apologized with his eyes looking like that. "That idiot…" Saori said. Suddenly she felt two strange forces towards the east of the forest. "_Fuujin Gokan_," Saori located two powers. "One of them is Kawaru's and the other one is Kawaru's also… What the?" Saori thought. Then she hurried towards them.

"Hold a second, I have to bring Rin away from our battle first," Kawaru said. "Hmph, still thinking about her when you will lose," Shin replied. Kawaru moved her to the side of the tree. "Now we can start our fight," Kawaru stated. Then Shin began to fly up. Kawaru couldn't do anything. He just made the stance that Saori taught him. "_Yami kiatsu no jutsu_," Shin said. Then he lifted his left arm back then he pushed it forward towards Kawaru. Kawaru was hit. Kawaru coughed up blood, and was knocked on the floor. "What is this? This is similar to Sao-Chan's kick. It moves through the air…" Kawaru thought.

Saori saw two Kawaru's one is the human form one and another is with the wing. Saori noticed the same thing his technique is the same like hers. "KAWARU-KUN, look where his hands are aiming at and concentrate your hearing. Stay in your stance," Saori yelled. "_arigatou_," Kawaru thanked. "And one more thing, with my stance you should be able to do the technique I did to the trees, use your memory! Concentrate your ki power into your leg, and pretend you're kicking a ball up. Release the ki power the same time you move your leg, then you should be able to do, _taihen kiatsu no kikku_… _ganbatteru!_" Saori yelled. "_hai_," Kawaru answered.

**Saori's thoughts.** The one with the wings is not the good one, right? The one without the advantage is the real Kawaru, as it seems. I hope he can defeat him. I don't really know what's going on but Kawaru looks like he has to defeat him. And Rin is over there.

Saori walked to Rin, and she saw a bite mark on her neck, and a symbol on her back. "What happened?" Saori wondered.

"Now you need help from your little girlfriend?" Shin laughed. "_URUSAI YO!_" Kawaru yelled. Suddenly he started to glow red. His ki power started to increase. "What! Impossible, I'm using his true powers!" Shin was confused. "But this is power from the heart, no matter what you do! You can't get away from this attack!" Kawaru yelled. His left leg held all his Ki power. He concentrated as if he was kicking a ball. "He did it, this is an ultimate attack the way he has it," Saori was surprised yet happy. Even she can't do this. "_TAI-HEN-KI-ATSU KIK-KU!_" Kawaru yelled. He kicked his left leg as hard as he could releasing all his ki power. Instead of it being narrow Kawaru did an ultimate attack of the Kamiya Cousins. Shin really couldn't dodge it, and he fell down to the ground. He coughed out blood, his body was all paralyzed. "This can't happen," Shin struggled. "Never had this happen to me before…" Shin started to disappear. "I guess it happened now. Then Kawaru's heart began to throb again, this time he didn't cough any blood. "I guess you win," Shin disappeared. The shin form came back to Kawaru though. But he untransformed. "I did it," Kawaru laughed. He ran to Saori. "Thank you, Sao-Chan! If it wasn't for you being there, I would have lost, and lost my will and body," Kawaru jumped hugged her. "Nonono, it's no big deal, sorry about your leg. And be proud you have fully mastered the _taihen kiatsu_," Saori said. "I wanted to teach you that personally, but I guess you did it yourself," she added. "But you still helped you taught me what to do," Kawaru replied. "There's one more thing, you can punch if you concentrate your ki power in your arm. Explain what happened, and what's with this bite on Rin, and this symbol…" Saori asked. "I don't really know myself, but when Rin was getting weaker, I didn't want her to die. Then I transformed, and my side teeth grew. I had the urge to bite her, but I felt my body injecting something in her… Then "Shin" the other me that's no longer here, said she is immortal, because of my bite. I think that's the sign of immortality. I don't really know, but I guess that's what I concluded…" Kawaru explained. "So that's what happened, well at least both of you are safe, it was my fault that this happened," Saori cried. "No it's not, I was the one who didn't say anything about my legs, if you're still angry take your anger off me," Kawaru smiled. "Kawaru-Kun…" Saori wiped her tears.

"Do you want to be immortal?" Kawaru laughed. "Heh, not now, I don't like how I look, but Rin will always look like that now?" Saori asked. "I don't know, but we will see…" Kawaru replied. "One more thing, why is her Hakama off," Saori began to glare at him. "I didn't mean it, it was in a hurry so I just pulled it off so I could bite her," Kawaru hesitated. "I was just teasing you," Saori said.

Saori was next to Rin. Kawaru was on the other side of her. The sun was setting, Saori went closer to Kawaru. Kawaru was hesitating, and began to blush. Saori held Kawaru's face, the she closed her eyes and stuck her lips out. When they Saori's lips were at contact with Kawaru, Rin woke up. She stuck her hand right between them. "Ah Rin, when did you?" Saori hesitated. "What were you doing?" Rin asked. "I was giving him a present," Saori laughed. "Sighs, but my neck hurts a lot," Rin stated. Saori pointed at Kawaru. "WHAT! I saved her didn't I ? I had no choice," Kawaru shrugged. "Heheheh, he loves you a lot, he made you immortal with that bite," Saori teased. "I-m-m-o-r-t-a-l! What were you thinking!" Rin yelling at Kawaru. "I didn't even know until now, it's a long story. First I was out of blood, you gave me blood, your condition got worst, you were low in blood, I cried out, then I changed into Shin, and my side teeth grew, I took your top Hakama off, I bit you, you were getting better, then I flew us here, my other half said to make a duel so who can have the body, then I fought, then Sao-Chan came helped me, I killed him, then Shin and I became one again, and now we're right here," Kawaru said everything quickly and he shortened it. "Well, still if you both wanted to make out, you could've have done it somewhere else and not in front of me," Rin looked onto the floor wearing her Hakama back.

"I'll leave, and you two can be together," Rin stubbornly said. "No, don't leave," Kawaru cried. "You have Saori," Rin pointed. "But still…" Kawaru said. "But nothing, you also have Maki and Yuki…" Rin added. "But," Kawaru said. "What Kawaru was trying to say is that, he loves you, isn't it Kawaru?" Saori said. "Hmph, he couldn't even say it himself," Rin said. "But you can't even come to say it to him either, instead you run away," Saori stated. "No, I don't like him, but I just don't feel like killing him either," Rin walked away. "So when you embraced me with the hug, and the kiss it meant nothing to you?" Kawaru yelled. Rin was in a distance away from Kawaru. "It meant nothing," Rin said. "Thank you for saving my life, and making me "immortal," but I don't love you. I helped you because I owed you twice, and I guess we're even now…" Rin walked away. "Kawaru-Kun…" Saori hugged him because Kawaru started to tear. "She's just stubborn, maybe you give her some time…" Saori stated. "What is she thinking?" Saori thought.

"I'm sorry, Kawaru…" Rin dropped a tear. "I just can't face you yet," she added.

10


	14. Chapter 13

**juu san sho**

**the surprise

* * *

**

Kawaru couldn't rest all night in the forest. He didn't understand why Rin had to left. Saori was sleeping right next to Kawaru, her head was on his shoulder. He didn't want to move to wake her up so he sat there and thought about why.

Two days has past. A lot of things had happened. Maki and Yuki are still at the hot springs. Everyday they would go play some ping pong in the room, get massages, or they would go train in the mountains. Both of them couldn't take it anymore, because it was taking too long, so they decided to go back today, the third day. It will take at least a day to get back. They took a shuttle bus back to the town then transfer to another bus to go back to the city.

Saori woke up afterwards. "Good morning, did I wake you?" Kawaru said. "No, you were awake so long, and you didn't move," Saori blushed. "I didn't want to trouble you," Kawaru smiled. Saori blushed. "So now you have mastered one of the Kamiya Cousins technique, what else now? There's one more to boost your physical strength," Saori said. "I'll do my best," Kawaru nodded. "This technique is called _Shinpu-atsumaru_, no one outside of the Kamiya Clan can learn this though. But maybe you can, because you're my little _Ten Sai_," Saori said. "When did I became that?" Kawaru scratching his head. "Now," Saori stuck her tongue out.

"Doing this technique, you have to concentrate ki power. Concentrating all over the body is the hardest thing to do. The Kamiya Clan can do it easy because their bodies are use to things like this, since they train all their life. So the younger generations inherits their traits," Saori explained. "I see," Kawaru nodded. "But you can do it, because you're my little _Ten Sai_," Saori touched Kawaru's face. Kawaru started to blush. "You look cute when you're blushing," Saori smiled. "Uh, thank you," Kawaru blushed. "I have a question you have so many girls loving you, but which one do you love?" Saori asked. "What? I can't answer this," Kawaru replied. "Even if you don't we all could tell, you love Rin, don't you?" Saori said. "No even though it seems like that… But I can't tell you anything more, I care about her more… it's because… well you should know, her childhood. You were in the Kamiya Cousins, they were a combination of Main and Branch, and that wanted to be equal…" Kawaru explained. "That's true, I could see the difference in her. She had never talked to anyone before, but after she met you, she changed. She started to socialize more, she smiled…" Saori said. "I'll tell you this, I love you too," Kawaru stated. Saori heart started to thump. "You do?" Saori was shocked. "Yeah, after the kiss you gave me, I started to remember how I was in the past. That day when I saved you in the pool I started to think, my parents used their lives to save me, and I thought since I saved you, I know how it feels. I started to help people, even if people looked down on me…" Kawaru smiled. "I loved you ever since you were there, I watched you ever since Sixth Grade. We were also in the same Junior High School, I was watching you from then also," Saori confessed.

Saori fell on her knees. Her eyes were glistening. "Kawaru, just one more time," Saori's voice was shaky. Kawaru held Saori on her face. He got closer. Saori closed her eyes. Kawaru kissed her, lip to lip. Saori was surprised that he really did do it. Saori's face began to blush. "For that I love you, I'll give you immortality. Now we can wait eternity," Kawaru began to transform. His eyes began to glow red, his hair grew longer, black horns started to grow from his head, black wings came out from his back, dark clouds came surrounding the sky, and the moon came which made an eclipse, and Kawaru's side teeth grew. Kawaru took off Saori's blouse "_I-i-ie!_" Saori asked. Then Kawaru bit her, all three powers and his blood began to flow inside of Saori.

When he took his mouth off her neck, his mouth was filled with blood. "I love you, Sao-Chan…" Kawaru whispered. He kissed her one more time, and he transformed back. The sky cleared up once again. "Ka-wa-ru-kun… I really love you, but don't leave me again," Saori whispered. "I promise I won't," Kawaru promised. Kawaru and Saori stood up, and Kawaru hugged her.

Maki and Yuki came back. They were in the marketing place now. While they were walking they saw Rin; she was carrying grocery. "Hiiii, Rin-San!" Maki yelled. "Uh, hi," Rin softly said. "What are you doing with all the grocery?" Yuki asked. "Well, uh, I wanted to make an _obento_…" Rin said. "Really?" Maki was surprised that Rin would do such thing. "Let's get back to the dormitory then talk, Rin come with us," Yuki said. "Well, uhh," Then Maki and Yuki started to drag her back to their dormitory room or Kawaru's room.

When they arrived to Kawaru's room, they sat down around the table. "Well, we came back from the hot springs… We couldn't take it up there anymore, no Kawa-Chan," Yuki cried. "I missed him, how is he?" Maki asked. "I don't know, I left a day ago…" Rin answered. "Why? What happened?" Maki asked. "I don't know, you ask him…" Rin answered. "Argh, why do all you Kamiya Clan people always tell us to ask him," Maki asked. "I don't know, I have to get home to make an _obento_…" Rin said. "Why? For who?" Yuki glared. "No one," Rin replied. "I just can't take it anymore with you RIN!" Yuki yelled. "Calm down, Yuki," Maki asked. "RIN, I REALLY DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE THE WAY YOU ARE, BUT EVEN THOUGH WE WEREN'T HERE TO KNOW WHAT REALLY HAPPENED… I CAN FEEL WHAT HAPPENED. IT SEEMS LIKE YOU TURNED KAWA-CHAN DOWN, EVEN THOUGH YOU DON'T WANT TO. AND YOU KNOW YOU LOVE HIM THAT'S WHY THE _OBENTO_ YOU'RE MAKING IS FOR HIM… CAN YOU STOP AVOIDING IT ALREADY… EVEN THOUGH HE LOVES YOU, HE HAS OTHER PEOPLE TO LVOE BUT YOU SHOULD KNOW IF HE'S HURT HE DOES STUPID THINGS… WEREN'T YOU IN THE SAME SCHOOL AS HIM FOR ELEMENTARY, JUNIOR HIGH AND NOW HIGH SCHOOL. YOU HAD THE ORDER TO KILL HIM WHEN YOU WERE YOUNG ALREADY, SO YOU SHOULD HAVE ATLEAST WATCHED HIM… JUST STOP IT…" Yuki cried. "Yuki, it's okay…" Maki hugged Yuki. "Yuki-San… I-I-I-I do love him, but I just can't face it… I wanted to say sorry to him, by making him an _obento_… I asked him to stay away from me, he really did, but I came back to him…" Rin said. "Then do what you have to do," Yuki yelled. "Kawaru loves all of us, even if he acts so carefree, and he worries everyone… But he has his own pain, when his parents died… He has kept that in him so long, that's what made him want to help people. He helped me, he helped Maki, he helped Saori-San, and he especially helped YOU!" Yuki yelled. "I know," Rin looked away. "She's right you know, are you going to go back to the person you were or the person that you really wanted to be?" Maki asked. "I want to… I want to… I want to be the person I want to be!" Rin cried. "Then go do what you have to do, do your best and make your _obento_ here. We'll assist you," Yuki said. "Thank you, guys," Rin cried. "We're friends," Maki said. "we help each other," she added.

Rin started to work on the _obento_ for Kawaru. "I don't know how to cook," Maki stuck her tongue out. "so you do all the work, Yuki. I can give you fire though," she added. "That's okay, I'll just set up the food, and I'll give you an _obento_ box. Then you cook everything. Kawaru will be happy, no matter what happens he'll forgive you, definitely," Yuki said. "I hope so," Rin smiled. "Woah, y-y-you smiled!" Maki pointed. Rin was embarrassed and she blushed afterwards. "For Kawaru isn't it?" Maki laughed. "To tell you, why don't you wear your school uniform?" Yuki asked. "I don't like wearing things like that, the skirt is too short… And the blouse is too tight…" Rin complained. "Do you not want to make Kawa-Kun happy?" Maki asked glaring at Rin. "No, but… Okay fine," Rin sighed. "You can start cooking now," Yuki said. Rin started to do her best at making the _obento_.

After she was done making the _obento_ for Kawaru, she went home and changed into her uniform. Then she met up with Yuki and Maki outside the gate, with her _obento_. "You look great," Maki praised. "I do," Rin blushed. "But, leave your hair out, take off that," Yuki ordered. "Uh, okay… Are you sure it'll be okay?" Rin asked. "Perfectly fine," Yuki took out her pointer and index finger and made a v, meaning victory. She was embarrassed, her first time wearing her uniform, and the first time she's being true to herself about Kawaru's feelings.

Rin, Maki and Yuki walked out the gate, and increased their pace, since they wanted to see Kawaru. Rin had a bad feeling going like this, because Saori was there too.

Kawaru was still training. He couldn't set all his Ki power all over the place. "Kawaru-Kun, don't try to concentrate anymore, I have another way. Ki power is all over your body, but concentrating it just gives it more power, like what you did before with the other technique. That uses too much ki power, so for saving our power, just use what is natural. Don't think about anything, just know your ki power is all over your body and you can do the technique," Saori explained. "Yes," Kawaru nodded. He left all his fears and thoughts behind, and he started to glow red. "Shiiiiinpu-astumaru," Kawaru successfully did the technique. I thought so as it is, he was carrying too much burden on his mind," Saori thought. "You did it," Saori laughed. "You are my little _Ten Sai_; you learned techniques that would take a long time to do. Even I took some time… Now if you use _Taihen Kiatsu_ with a kick or punch, the power would be doubled," Saori said. "Thanks for your help," Kawaru replied.

Suddenly Maki and Yuki came running down the forest and jumped on Kawaru hugging him. "I thought you were supposed to stay a week at the hot springs," Kawaru thought. "Sorry, we couldn't take it anymore, without you," Yuki cried. "But look who else came," Maki pointed. Maki pulled Yuki away from Kawaru afterwards. "Rin-Chan," Kawaru looked. "Y-you look different, and you look cute like that," Kawaru smiled. "Thank you… Uhh I made this for you," Rin hesitated so she yelled. "Heh, I was hungry too," Kawaru replied. "Thank you," He added. Rin gave him the _obento_. He opened it. "Itadakimasu," Kawaru started to eat it. "How is it? Is it bad?" Rin asked. "N-n-no… It's fine…" Kawaru lied. Rin blushed. "Is it that good?" Yuki was jealous. Yuki took a piece. Yuki coughed it up. "Are you serious Kawa-Chan? This can kill a person!" Yuki exclaimed. "No offence Rin-San," she added. "I want to try," Maki said. She took a bite, and looked the other way. "Is it that bad?" Saori asked. Saori took a piece, and she turned around also. Rin was upset, but she took a piece also. Then she made a sour face. "Kawaru, why did you lie?" Rin asked. "Who said I was lying?" Kawaru smiled. He continued to eat. Rin blushed. "Everyone tried it, and it wasn't good, and you're still eating it…" Rin stated. "No, it's good," He continued eating. Rin smiled. Saori stated time out. She pulled Maki, Yuki, and Rin aside. Kawaru started to stare at them.

"What is it, Saori?" Yuki asked. "Kawaru is obviously lying, you know that that means," Saori replied. "He likes you Rin, that's why he's eating it," Maki explained. "I guess so…" Rin blushed. "What are you waiting for," Maki asked. "My lessons are finished with him today, since he already mastered quite high level techniques from Kamiya Clan, so I'll go take a walk… _jya_," Saori ran off. "Well, me and Yuki will go too, since we came and saw him," Maki started to walk away with Yuki. "_Jya_," Yuki waved while she was walking away. "_Gochisousama deshita_," Kawaru finished the _obento_ that Rin made.

"Huh, where'd everyone go?" Kawaru asked. "Who knows," Rin replied. "Sorry, for the other day, and the other, other times," she added. "Don't worry about it," Kawaru smiled. "Well, what should we do now?" Kawaru wondered. "It's only after noon," Kawaru sighed. "I don't know," Rin replied. They started to look at each other.

14


	15. Chapter 14

**juu yon sho**

**the memory

* * *

**

"Rin-Chan, tell me about your past… You never fully explained it to me, since we have half a day left, we can still talk," Kawaru smiled. "But only if you want to tell me, but if it hurts you to tell me, then you don't have to," he added. "No, I'll tell you…" Rin replied. She began to tell her story.

**Flashback.** Well it began when I was young, as you know Kamiya family was split in two then to a third. I was in the branch family. My uncle leader of the whole clan and the main family was not able to get an heir. But I was the only child from the branch, so I was chosen for the heir. Saori wasn't part of the main or branch, they wanted nothing to do with the main or branch so they created the cousins. Branch is always the next door neighbor for the main family. My father was killed by his own brother, so that my uncle could take me. To me it looked that way… The stupid rules of the Kamiya Clan. So I was taken in to the Main Family. I was 6 years old then… My uncle wasn't really nice, he was always angry to have the heir to me. He wanted me to become strong, stronger… So he had me train every single day and night. I didn't have friends. After few years, I began to act cold. I even stopped crying. But I decided to leave my clan, and they didn't like it at first. But they let me afterwards, after they gotten information on a Ja' aku Hane Clan survivor. That's you… They wanted me to kill you, so they let me move out, until I could get close to you… Even though when we were in the same school, I had no killing intentions. So I pretended I've never seen you. The real reason we were all ordered to kill you was because of a stupid fortune. Yuki, Maki, Ai, Saori of course, and some other clans, which I don't really know of wanted to kill you because the fortune teller said that all the clan's would have only females because they will be sure to be married to the survivor of the Ja' aku Hane Clan. But we really couldn't kill you; I didn't like you at first. But I slowly had feelings. The fortune teller was powerful at that time; her grand daughter was the one who attacked me with poison. So you and I…

"Well, that was a long story, what's her name?" Kawaru asked. "I really don't know, but she has a name called Akui of the Poison…" Rin replied. "She's pretty known for even for her age," she added. "Why is that?" Kawaru asked. "I don't really know, but I think it's because she has more IQ then any regular person. She developed her own poison," Rin replied. "Why did she attack you?" Kawaru asked. "Something happened few years ago, I met her… I wanted to ask her grandmother was all that true. But I saw her, but then she accidentally spread poison that I breathed in which made me can't talk, see, or hear for three days. I had a very bad temper then. So I went and fault her, but her fighting skills were low, I cut her in the back, and her face… That left a scar," Rin explained. "Oh, so she wants revenge," Kawaru said. "As so it seems, but the last time I met her she must've cured the scars because she showed me the places I cut were all gone…" Rin said. "Well it doesn't matter, as long as we're cautious, we won't fall for any poison," Kawaru laughed. "Well she can go anywhere, and she can be anywhere, so we have to be cautious!" Rin exclaimed. "Okay… What else to do now?" Kawaru asked. "I don't know," Rin answered.

"Hey," Rin's face began red. "What is it?" Kawaru replied. "Well, do you still remember that night?" Rin asked. "Of course," Kawaru cried. "Sorry," he added. Rin shook her head. "There's nothing to be sorry, I always think about it. It was actually the best day I ever had, making love… Even though I was the one who did everything, it's because you were panicking… But you were there, so my life was spared…" Rin smiled. Kawaru scratched his head and started to laugh. "Why do you always laugh and smile?" Rin asked. "Well, if I'm sad won't it make everyone that cares about me sad? Even if I'm sad, what's the use? It won't get me any happier… So I just smile and laugh," Kawaru answered. "I never thought I would have so many enemies," Kawaru stated. "Well, some people are scared of you so they want to kill you, and some want to take use of your power…" Rin explained. "Well that's true," Kawaru replied.

"Is it me or is it getting hot?" Kawaru asked. "No me too," Rin started to breath harder and her heart started to thump harder. "Wait what are you doing?" Kawaru asked. "I have no control over my body," Rin said. She was taking off her Hakama. "_Shimatta_, this is… Akui's poison…" Rin stated. "We've been hit with the same poison, except I have no control over my body, she used an extra poison on me," Rin said. "What should we do?" Kawaru asked. "You still have to ask it's the same thing that happened last time," Rin blushed. "Hahahaha," a laugh came. "Well, well… So much for cautious!" Akui chuckled. "You heard everything?" Rin asked. "Of course, hahahaha. Now it seems you both have to do it again? This time I'll be gladly watching…" Akui stated. "Come out, you coward…" Rin started to move closer to Kawaru, and she went on top of him. "What are you doing, Rin?" Kawaru asked. "I can't control my body," Rin replied. "Ahh," Rin's inside began to burn, so is Kawaru's. "I'm helping you yet you don't want it cured? Hahaha, and look woops I blew the wrong poison, you only have 3 hours before you both burn to death in the inside…" Akui laughed. Something was thrown on the floor. Akui's cell phone rang. "Well looks like I can't watch you two, since I just received a call, so I'm going to go. That's the antidote to cure one of you. And I broke off the control. Both of you having the same poison then curing it the same way like last time would have killed you two… Just some useful tips, I'll be back," Akui disappeared. Rin wore back her Hakama. "You take it," Kawaru said. "No you," Rin replied. "If we keep fighting no one would get healed. We only have 3 hours," Kawaru stated. "But I don't want to how about you?" Rin said. "My life isn't important right now," Kawaru said. Rin slapped him. "Your life is important," Rin then opened the cap of the bottle and jugged it down his throat. "You…" Kawaru choking. "Don't worry," Rin started to cough, and she fainted. "Oh no, what should I do? What should I do?" Kawaru wondered. He was going back to his dormitory back to his room. He carried Rin on his back and ran.

When he arrived, he hurried up to the room, and locked the door. He placed her on his bead. "Again with this…" Kawaru said. "I have no choice, I'm sorry," he added. Rin woke up and shook her head. "It's okay," Rin said. Kawaru went on the bed and started to take off Rin's Hakama. Then he kissed her in the lips, and pulled the cover on top of them.

Few hours later, it was night. Rin was better. Then the door was being unlocked. Maki, Yuki, and Saori thought of having dinner at their room, but when they came in. Maki and Yuki screamed. Kawaru woke up. "No, this isn't what you think it is," Kawaru hesitated. Rin woke up afterwards, she was hugging Kawaru. When his blanket slightly moved, they knew Rin was naked. Rin pulled it back up to cover Kawaru and her. Kawaru had his tank top on and his boxers. "What is this image that I'm seeing?" Maki asked. "KAWARU!" Yuki yelled. "Calm down you two, they haven't explained, yet…" Saori smiled. "I-I-I… N-n-no… This really isn't how it looks like…" Rin struggled.

They walked in and closed the door. They sat on the other side of the table to wait for them to explain. Kawaru wore back his pant, and his white button shirt. Rin wrapped his blanket around her. "Well this is the second time that happened isn't it?" Saori smiled. "SE-CO-ND!" Maki and Yuki screamed. "The first time was to save her life, as you know Akui of the poison?" Saori stated. "Uh, I remember her. The fortune lady's grand daughter…" Maki said. "You should know her poison very well," Saori stated. "That's true, there are only two antidotes for that one it's either what they did or get it from Akui… Getting it from her must've been impossible so I guess…" Maki said. "B-b-but… Kawa-Chan, wahhhh!" Yuki cried. "Let them explain, Maki stared. "Well, we were caught by the same thing again, this time we only had 3 hours…" Kawaru explained. "Hmph," Yuki looked away. "No wonder, you were smiling and didn't jump to conclusions, Saori-San," Maki said. "If I knew Kawaru and Rin long enough, they don't seem like the person that would do it for fun," Saori winked. "That's true," Maki replied. "Sorry everyone, I must've made you all upset and angry," Rin turned around. "No, it's okay… But what's that black thing on your back shoulder?" Yuki said. Rin pointed glared at Kawaru and pointed towards him. "Kawa-Kun, you again…" Maki sighed. "You never tell us anything…" Yuki cried. "I want to but it only happened this week, and you weren't here until today…" Kawaru shrugged. "Explain to us!" Yuki exclaimed. Maki nodded. "I have one too, I'm so grateful for that day!" Saori smiled. "Did you and her too?" Yuki yelled. "Nonono, stop thinking like that, to think you would know me of all people," Kawaru was disappointed. "Sorry, I love you so much that I can't stop jumping to conclusions," Yuki cried. "Well explain," Maki asked. "It's the sign of immortality…" Kawaru said.

Kawaru started to explain. Half an hour later, Maki and Yuki were jealous. "BITE ME FIRST!" Yuki asked. "No me," Maki cried. Kawaru sighed. "Just do it to them, like you did it to me…" Saori glared. "Okay, okay…" Kawaru said. "Why are there so many girls here?" Kawaru thought. Kawaru began to transform, the eclipse came up which darkened the sky, black horns grew from his head, his hair grew longer, his eyes started to glow, and black wings came out of his back. Kawaru bit Maki and Yuki. Kawaru's heart started to throb afterwards and he fainted. The sky cleared up, and they all started to yell, "Kawaru…"

12


	16. Chapter 15

**juu go sho**

**the tournament

* * *

**

A phone call from the school, said that they still wanted the students be strong and fit, so they said there would be a tournament after the school is finished by winter.

"What happened?" Kawaru woke up. "I think it's because you gave too much of your blood and power to us," Saori stated. "And for doing so, you've lost much spirit power, you should be at least 40 percent less," Maki stated. "Sorry," Kawaru sat up on his bed. "We should be sorry," Maki said. "Where's Yuki?" Kawaru asked. "She went out to by grocery, she thought you'd be hungry when you wake up," Maki explained. "How long was I out?" Kawaru asked. "3 days," Rin sighed. "What! Don't tell me that everyone stayed here day to night, for THREE days?" Kawaru asked. No one spoke. "I'm sorry," Kawaru apologized. Rin walked up to Kawaru and held his hands and said, "Don't worry about it, we all had sleep also," Rin said. "Yup, sleep," Maki winked. "What happened when I was knocked out?" Kawaru asked. "Rin?" Rin didn't say anything. "Maki?" Maki didn't say anything. "Sao-Chan, you tell me!" Kawaru ordered. "Well, we all got to sleep with you except for Rin, and we helped you wash your back, and things," Saori blushed. "WHAT? You didn't have to do things like that," Kawaru blushed. "It was scary, Yuki forced us," Maki explained. "Why?" Kawaru asked. "She said if you wanted to be with him, you have to do all those things, or I'll be with him and do it for him…" Maki replied. "Of course we wanted to be with you also," Saori added. Kawaru blushed. Rin, Maki and Saori smiled.

Yuki came back afterwards. When she saw Kawaru awaked, she ran to him and jumped on him and started kissed him. "_NANI!_" Maki yelled. "Yuki-San?" Rin said. Rin was surprised she did that. Saori was also surprised, but Maki was the most surprised. Maki was the only one that never gave a lip lock with Kawaru. Yuki then hugged him. Kawaru blushed, but he was choking since Yuki was holding him too tightly. "Yuki-Chan, you're killing me. Can't breathe, can't breathe," he repeated. "Sorry, I'm just so happy you're awake," Yuki smiled. "I'll make you the best _obento_ ever!" Yuki exclaimed. "Yuki-San was worried about you the most," Rin blushed. "No, no it's not that I'm jealous or anything," she added. "Heh, thank you, everyone…" Kawaru smiled.

Yuki went over to the stove and sink. She started to get the food ready then to cook it. "There's one more thing, Kawa-Kun…" Maki said. "What is it?" Kawaru asked. "Well, there's going to be a tournament. The school wants us to train, and self study since the school is out. The school should be up by winter, so that's when we're having the tournament. We have only 1 to 2 months to prepare," Maki explained. "Kawaru, you have to gain back your spirit power, ki power, and mana power, that you gave to us," Rin blushed. "I understand," Kawaru nodded. "But it's all thanks to you that we're the ones who gotten stronger," Yuki turned around and smiled. "So we've all decided to train you for two months, we're going to the mountain and camp there, just by the town and the hot springs," Saori said. "You guys really planned this didn't you? I wonder if you rehearsed what to say. It goes like a combination," Kawaru laughed. The girls all blushed. "Anyways, do you need anything, Kawa-Kun?" Maki asked. "Nope, nothing now. I'm happy, and I can't wait till the tournament, I want to win," Kawaru looked confident.

"There's one more thing," Rin stated. "What is it?" Kawaru asked. "There's going to be 6 winners, from first place to sixth place. And who ever are the top 6 will represent the school during the summer for the final tournament…" Rin exclaimed. "Is that so, I guess all five of us can do it, let do our best," Kawaru smiled. "Yup," Maki replied. "Of course," Saori said. "Anything you want, Kawa-Chan," Yuki replied. "Yeah," Rin replied. Then Kawaru's stomach growled. "But first, I must eat," Kawaru laughed. "It's going to be done soon, everyone," Yuki said.

"Let's go to the hot springs tomorrow, and when we get there we can get some rest. After that we can train," Maki smiled. "That's right," Saori added. "Okay then," Kawaru replied.

After they finished supper, they all went to sleep early so they can get to the hot springs earlier. Kawaru slept on his bed, Rin was leaning on the bed sitting down sleeping. Saori leaned on the wall end of the bed. Yuki placed her arm on top of the table and her head on top of it. Maki was leaning on the bed also, she couldn't sleep though. Rin woke up since she noticed her going on Kawaru's bed. "Kawa-Kun," Maki woke Kawaru up. "What's wrong?" Kawaru yawned. "I can't sleep," Maki stated. "Why not?" Kawaru asked. Maki hugged him. "I have to tell you something," Maki hesitated. "What is it?" Kawaru asked. "I have… My brother..." Maki shook her head. "Huh?" Kawaru was confused. "Never mind, it's nothing… Can I stay here?" Maki asked. "Sure," Kawaru replied.

Rin bit her lip, because she was jealous. Rin dropped a tear, and whispered, "Kawaru…" Kawaru was still awake, since Maki was hugging him tightly. "Sorry Rin," he whispered. Rin was shock, but she didn't turn around. She was shock that Kawaru heard what she said. Kawaru moved his hand and patted on Rin's head. Rin blushed.

The next morning, everyone woke up. They each waited for the bathroom. When they were all done, they did some luggage. After that they all walked to the marketing place. They walked until they reached the end of marketing place to take a bus. "This is going to take along time, especially when we get to the town, the shuttle busses take forever to get up…" Yuki sighed. "It's all good," Kawaru replied. They all sat in the back. There were 6 seats, Kawaru set in the middle, Yuki and Maki set on the right side of Kawaru, Saori and Rin sat on the right side.

Little as they know, someone was following them. "Ani-Ue, he's here somewhere," Maki whispered. "What?" Kawaru looked. "Huh? Nothing," Maki replied.

**Maki's thoughts.** I wonder what is he doing near me. My promise to him… I said I just wanted to see Kawaru, but I stayed for at least a whole month…

Since Forbidden Island has many mountains the road is longer apart to make safer trips, so it takes a while to transport from the marketing place to the town. When they arrived at the town, they got off the bus and started stretching. "That was pretty long," Kawaru cried. "I'll help you," Maki went over to him and hugged him tightly. Yuki buffed her face and she pulled Maki apart from Kawaru, and Yuki started to hug him. "That was mean," Maki stated. Yuki stuck her tongue out. "So now where are we going?" Kawaru asked. "I guess we have to walk to the town shuttle bus station. It's this way," Maki pointed. They advance down towards the station. The person following them cracked his knuckles.

When the shuttle bus came, they all give the ticket they bought and entered. They all sat in the back again. "I never went to the hot springs before," Kawaru said. "I went there a few times, counting last time," Yuki said. "Look you're the only guy out of our group," Maki stated. "I'm going to be lonely," Kawaru cried. "If they let me in the men's bath, I'll go with you," Rin blushed. Kawaru blushed. "Thanks, but then all the guys would be staring at you, don't worry about it. It was just a joke," Kawaru laughed. "No this is serious," Saori said. "We can't let my, _Ten Sai_, be lonely," she added. "Saori-San is right," Yuki said. "Let's think about it when we get there, in a few hours…" Kawaru said. "For now, I just want to think about developing my own techniques; I can feel my spirit power, ki power, and mana power increasing again. But if I don't use it, the power goes to a waste, and I don't want to waste any power. I want to develop a technique that can help me synthesize my power," he added. "That's something smart," Rin praised. "Well you can think that, we'll just help you train anyways," Saori smiled. "Anything for Kawa-Chan," Yuki said. "Yup," Maki smiled. "One month at the hot spring and mountain, how about the money?" Kawaru reminded. "Uhh, I didn't bring much Yuki looked the other way. "Sorry, I only have 9251 yen… (About 85 US dollars)" she added. "That's not going to be enough for a month there… I have only 7653 yen… (About 70 US dollars) Sorry," Maki cried. "I have exactly 10,000 yen, (That is exactly 450 US dollars)" Saori apologized. "That still isn't enough that's only about 17,000 yen… I have about I have about 1.5 man yen with me… (Exactly 10,000 US dollars)" Kawaru whispered. All there eyes dropped. "Where did you get so much?" Yuki asked. "My parents left me a lot of money," Kawaru stuck his tongue out. "Well, I only have about 30,000 yen… (Exactly 270 dollars)" Rin stated. "It might be enough, if it's not well just help out the hot spring at the same time," Kawaru laughed. Yuki smashed Kawaru's head with her fist. "Ow, that hurts," Kawaru cried. "Don't make jokes like that," Yuki ordered. "Well I guess we have enough it's about 12,000 yen…" Rin stated. "That's right," Saori nodded.

When they arrived at the hot spring hotel, Kawaru went in to the lobby and started to discuss what to do. "How many rooms do we want," Kawaru asked. "ONE!" They all screamed. "Why?" Kawaru asked. "Because if it costs too much, we can't pay it… And we all slept in your room before so it's okay," Yuki explained. "Okay, okay…" Kawaru made a sour face. "What's with them?" Kawaru thought. Kawaru walked to the desk. "How may I help you?" the lady asked. "We want to get 1 room," Kawaru stated. "How many people?" the lady asked. "5 people," Kawaru replied. "How long would you stay?" she asked. "About 28 days," Kawaru replied. She started to calculate how much it would cost. "That'll be about 8,500 yen," the lady stated. "Okay," Kawaru gave her the money. "Remember we give free hot springs, massage, and a sauna. Enjoy yourselves," the lady smiled. "Thank you very much," Kawaru bowed.

Kawaru walked back to the girls. "Well we had enough money to pay, and we still have some left over. We can use that to buy us food," Kawaru laughed. "We apologize, since we haven't thought of the money," they all apologized. "It's okay, that's why I'm here," Kawaru laughed. "Let's bring our luggage to the room," Kawaru said. So they brought it to the room, when they opened it, it was pretty big and beautiful. Kawaru, Rin, and Saori's eyes were stuck towards the room.

13


	17. Chapter 16

**juu roku sho**

**the hot spring

* * *

**

"Kawa-Kun? Rin-San? Saori-San?" Maki looked at them. "Kawa-Chan, you made us come here, and you didn't even look how the rooms looked on the pamphlet you gave us?" Yuki bluffed her face. "Nope, sorry, this is so cool," Kawaru laughed. They all moved in. "Well, there's only one king size bed," Yuki said. "I'll lean on the wall and sleep," Kawaru called. "I'll do that with Kawaru," Rin stated.

"Nonono, let's do it fairly, girl or boy, doesn't matter…" Saori stated. "What's your idea to make it fair?" Maki asked. "Well, _jan, ken, pon_!" Saori called. "Okay, sounds good," Maki replied. "I'm in," Yuki called. "Heh, haven't done this for a long time," Kawaru smiled. "Anything," Rin replied. "_JAN… KEN… PON…_" they all called. Kawaru and Saori made scissors, Rin and Yuki made papers, Maki made a rock. "This doesn't seem to work," Kawaru chuckled.

"Okay another game, straws, whoever gets the two shortest ones will be the two who sleeps on the bed…" Saori explained. She twisted 5 pieces of paper, and made two smaller ones. She covered them with her hands, making the top sticking out. "Pick now," Saori told. They all picked. "Let's see it," Saori ordered. "Hmm, Kawa-Kun and I have the smallest," Maki smiled. She was happy. "Is this for all the time we're going to stay here?" Yuki asked. "I guess so," Saori sighed. "I really wanted to be with you, Kawaru," Rin said. "Too bad," Maki stuck her tongue out. "Heheheh, I have nothing to say, but if you want the bed I don't need to sleep on it," Kawaru said. "No it's okay," Yuki looked the other way. "I'll be going to the hot springs," Rin announced. "I'll come also," Saori said. "Me too," Yuki ran off. "I'll go too, see you later, Kawa-Kun," Maki winked. "Okay," Kawaru went to the men's hot spring. He placed all his clothe in the locker and brought a towel to cover him. Then he slid open the door and entered. There was another guy there. He had red hair.

**Kawaru's thoughts. **This guy reminds me of Maki…

Kawaru went in. "I wonder how Kawaru is doing," Maki asked. "He should be on the other side of this wall," Saori stated. "Lets go stare at him," Yuki said. "Why?" Rin asked. "Well he's lonely by himself there," Yuki explained. "Maybe we can come back later at night, when no one will be here. We can come in here with him," Maki smiled. Rin nodded. Yuki walked over to the wall, and then she saw a peeking hole. "Kawaru is there, there's someone else also…" Yuki said. Saori went and look also. "There's someone with red hair, Kawaru and the red hair kid look like…" Saori was interrupted. "Will Kawaru be okay?" Rin asked. "Who knows?" Saori replied. "Ani-Ue…" Maki whispered. "It can't be," Maki went and saw it herself. Then she moved back. "It is... Why is he here?" Maki hesitated. "What's wrong, Maki-San?" Rin asked. "That's my brother. Kazu… Hanabi Kazu…" Maki explained. "What?" Rin was scared so she jumped out of the hot spring. She hurried and opened the locker, and wore her panties and grabbed Saori's sports bra, and wore Maki's blouse. She charged through to the men's bath. "Maki, your brother is saying something. I think he told Kawaru to change and meet him outside of building…" Saori said. "Rin knew something bad was going to happen so she ran off," Yuki said. Saori, Maki, and Yuki hurried to the locker. "She took my sports bra," Saori stated. "She took my blouse," Maki said. "She didn't take anything from me," Yuki stated. "Yuki, you go find them, Maki and I will go change back at the room, and catch up to you a bit later," Saori hurried with Maki to go back to the room. "Okay," Yuki hurried outside.

"Damn, their not at the bath…" Rin feared. She ran outside the building and saw them. "Kawaru, is it?" Kazu asked. Kawaru nodded. "What do you want?" Kawaru asked. "I want you to stay away from Maki… or else!" Kazu sneered. "Why should I?" Kawaru asked. "Because I can't let Maki away from me too long, or I get lonely," Kazu said. "That's none of my problem," Kawaru said. "Then I have no choice," Kazu took out talismans. "Rin-Chan stay back, let me do this," Kawaru ordered. "N…" Rin moved back. "_Katon Kohaku no Ryu_," Kazu through the talismans, and they turned into fire, and a dragon grew. Kawaru dodged it, and the dragon crushed the floor and started to leave ashes. "Can't you leave Maki, you have so much girls already…" Kazu said. Maki and Saori arrived, they wanted to stop them. Rin stopped them, putting her arms out. "Maki-Chan," Kazu looked happy. "I'll tell you why I can't leave her, I love her!" Kawaru yelled. "That's the Kamiya Style Stance, is going to use that technique…" Saori wondered. "No, that's not it look at his hands," Rin said.

Kawaru's hands were like claws. It looked like a devil. "DIE!" Kawaru yelled. Maki stood in front of Kazu. "You can't kill my brother," Maki said. "Your brother?" Kawaru stopped advancing. "You lied. Maki-Chan… You said you only wanted to see him and you'll return, but you didn't…" Kazu glared. "Sorry, but I can't leave… I love Kawaru, sorry. I'm sorry, Ani-Ue…" Maki apologized. "But I love you, don't leave me again…" Kazu fell to the ground on his knees. "Ani-Ue…" Maki said. "It's not right," she added. "I don't care; if you don't come back. I'll have to take you back by force," Kazu said. "_Gijutsu no Genjutsu_," he added. "That's Kawaru's technique," Yuki stated. "Don't look into his eyes," Maki warned. "Too late," Kazu said. "Counter," Kawaru's eyes glowed. "What!" Kazu was surprised. "You can't use my attack against me," Kawaru stated. "Just leave Kazu; I'm not going back with you. And I don't want to see you or Kawa-Kun get hurt…" Maki said. "I'll be back," then his threw a talisman on the floor and it exploded into fire and he disappeared.

"I'll explain this to you; let's get back to the room first," Maki said. Kawaru nodded. They all went back to the room. Everyone sat on the nice floor. "Ani-Ue is the only family I have left. Before I went to this school, I went to the same school as him. He's three years older than me. But he has always loved me. I couldn't love him as that way. It was also wrong… I do care about him, just not the way he wants me to… I promised I would go back to him after I've seen Kawa-Kun, but things didn't go like that," Maki explained. "I wondered why you came also," Saori said. "Wow your brother has such affections for you. You should go back to him then," Yuki moved closer to Kawaru. "I don't want to; I don't want to leave Kawa-Kun. I can't live without Kawa-Kun… But Ani-Ue is going a little too far with this… Kawaru will be in danger," Maki stated. "It's okay; I won't let him take you away from me. This is to sad, let's talk about something else!" Kawaru smiled. "Kawaru-Kun…" Saori said. "What is it?" Kawaru asked. "Before what were you doing?" Saori asked. "A technique I call _gurippu_… (or grip) This is when I have a grip and I can crush things with it," Kawaru explained. "Using the Kamiya Style Stance has a better start for power when I advance forward," Kawaru explained. "That's a very dangerous technique," Saori said. "I know, my temper is getting worst, whenever it has to do with anyone of the people I care… I have the urge to kill… I'm sorry Maki-Chan," Kawaru apologized. "It's okay, you just care about us," Maki hugged him.

"I think I'm going to go take a bath," Kawaru stated. Kawaru walked in the bathroom. "He seems to be hiding something," Rin stated. "I feel that way also," Yuki said. "Another girl?" Maki was surprised. "No, just something… He's always so happy, something must of happened that he doesn't want us to worry about," Rin said. "That could be," Saori nodded. "Someone go talk with him in the shower," Yuki gave a wild idea. "Are you serious?" Rin asked. "Yes, let's do straws again," Yuki set the straws. Maki had the shortest one. "Why is it always you?" Yuki cried. Rin looked the other way. "You must be lucky today," Saori stated. "Go and ask him," Yuki said. "What should I do?" Maki asked. "Anything you want," Yuki said. Rin had a bad vision and she her face looked dark.

Maki opened the bathroom door, and walked in. "What!" Kawaru was blushing. He hid behind the shower curtains. The bath tub was pretty big, since it is also for Jacuzzi. Maki started to take her clothes off. "What are you doing?" Kawaru hesitated. He turned around and covered his eyes. "What do you think? I'm taking a bath," Maki blushed. "I'll go out then" Kawaru was so nervous. Then Maki moved closer to him, and hugged him. Kawaru turned all red. "You're hiding something, tell me…" Maki asked. "There's nothing," Kawaru said. Maki moved her lips closer to Kawaru's lips. "What are you doing!" Kawaru hesitated. Maki kept moving closer, while Kawaru was moving back. Then Kawaru hit the end of the bath tub. Maki's body was on top of his, and he kissed Kawaru. "Tell me please, what's wrong… You've been too happy lately… I'm happy that your happy, but you're hiding something," Maki said. "Don't tell anyone else," Kawaru said. "I promise," Maki promised. "Well, after I gave you and Yuki the seal, my body isn't as well as it was… When my heart thumps hard, I cough up blood… Every time this happens I lose spirit power," Kawaru explained. Maki hugged him harder. "You caught a disease," Maki feared. "N…" Kawaru looked depressed. "I don't know what's it called, but I know someone that can heal you," Maki said. "Who? Don't tell me Akui-Chan?" Kawaru said. "Yeah…" Maki replied. "She won't do it. And I never seen her before," Kawaru sighed. "Rin and Saori knows how she looks," Maki said. "They are not suppose to know about it, please just act normally… I'll be fine," Kawaru said. "Well I think I'll go out now, you can stay longer," Kawaru got up and hurried and wore back his clothes and went out. "Kawa-Kun…" Maki cried.

12


	18. Chapter 17

**juu nana sho**

**the mysterious girl

* * *

**

Kawaru woke up. The first he saw was Maki. She was right there. He couldn't bare it if Maki was gone, even though he has Rin, Yuki, and Saori. Kawaru was hesitating but he finally got enough courage, he touched Maki's face. The more he looked at her the more he blushed.

He sat up, and then his heart thumped. He coughed blood into his hand. "Kawa-kun?" Maki stood up. "You coughed blood again," she whispered. "N…" Kawaru nodded. "I'll get you some water, go wash your hands," Maki said. "Okay," Kawaru stood up and walked to the bathroom, and washed his hands. He coughed again. "This time is getting worst…" Kawaru thought. Maki walked over and gave him a cup of water. "Thanks," Kawaru said. "Don't worry I'll find a way," Maki replied.

Rin opened hers eyes and saw the light in the bathroom. "Blood?" Then she closed her eyes. "Promise to not to fight or transform into the other you, if you do that your condition will get worst," Maki said. "I promise," Kawaru said. "Well, I'm going to go out," he added. "Be careful," Maki kissed him on the cheeks. "I will," Kawaru walked out. "I wonder where he's going…" Maki wondered.

"Even though I can live forever this is going to shorten my life, without spirit power I won't be able to do anything. Akui… of the poison… I guess I really have to find her…" Kawaru sighed. He went on the shuttle bus to town.

In the bus, there was a girl. A pinkish-orange hair color girl. She was crying. "Are you alright?" Kawaru asked. "Wahhhh, I lost my bracelet… I dropped it off the mountain when I saw some flowers… The bracelet was my mother's last words…" the girl said. "I'll find it back for you," Kawaru smiled. "That's why I'm taking this to go into town so I can find it down near the mountain side…" the girl sniffled. "Don't worry, I'll find it to you," Kawaru started to cough again, he coughed blood. "Are you alright?" the girl asked. "Yeah, I'm fine…" Kawaru stated. "His heart is beating hard, and he's coughing up blood… And only one clan can get this disease, Ja' aku Hane Clan… Even if immortal they can die," the girl thought.

Few hours later, we're there. Kawaru woke up the girl. "Thank you," the girl said. "No, it's not a problem…" Kawaru smiled. They walked out the bus. "What's your name?" the girl asked. "Oh mine? It's Kawaru," he answered. "My name is Haru," Haru said. "Nice to meet you," Kawaru said. "Me too," she replied. "Why were you coming down from the hot springs alone?" Haru asked. "Well, I wanted to search for someone and ask them a favor. I doubt they would help anyways, at least I can help you," Kawaru smiled. "Oh, was I bothering you?" Haru asked. "No, not at all… Something from your mother is important. I wish my parents would've left me something important, but the only thing they left me was me being alive, and their money," Kawaru said. "I'm sorry," Haru replied. "It's not your fault," Kawaru stated. They continued on to the mountain side, that Haru assumed she dropped it. "Be careful, Haru-Chan. The river looks strong, and rocks might fall," Kawaru warned. "Okay," Haru replied. "I'll search this side," he added. "Then I'll search this side," Haru replied.

"I think I found it," Kawaru announced. "Thank you," Haru was happy. While she was running back over, she tripped on a rock and fell in the river. "HARU-CHAN!" Kawaru yelled. "This is my chance," Haru whispered. Haru is actually Akui of the Poison. Haru is her real name. "Poison 104 Suffocation," she blew the suffocation poison out. Kawaru suddenly fell on the floor. "I can't breathe… Haru-Chan," Kawaru thought. He jumped in the river, even though he couldn't breathe. When he caught up to Haru, he through her back on land as he drifted down the river getting closer to the water fall. As he advanced down he collapsed because he had no oxygen.

Haru was shocked he did that. Then she jumped back to the river and she saved him. There was a cave near by, so she brought him inside. "He saved me, even though he was suffocating… He's different… _Obaa-Chan_ You might be right, he is different… But I can't forgive Rin!" Haru thought.

When it was 3 o'clock P.M., Kawaru woke up. "Haru-Chan you're okay, that's good…" Kawaru sat up. "You shouldn't move that much, don't you have a disease?" Haru asked. "How did you know?" Kawaru was surprised. "I checked your pulse, who was the person you're looking for?" Haru asked. "I see. The person I'm looking for, I don't even know how she looks. But the only name I know of her is Akui…" Kawaru explained. "Just like _Obaa-chan _said, he was going to look for me…" Haru remembered. "The person your looking for is right in front of you," Haru stated. "You're AKUI?" Kawaru was surprised. "Yes," she nodded. "I'm sorry about the last phew times, I have my grudges against Rin…" Haru confessed. "It's okay, I never blamed you… But I really want to ask you something," Kawaru said. "You want me to heal you, is that right?" Haru stated. "Yeah… So can you" he replied. "Shh," Haru placed her hand on Kawaru's mouth. "Hmm, but I have 1 condition… You will have to promise me to do 3 things," she added. "I promise, but I won't do anything that's too low," Kawaru said. "That's fine," Haru replied. "What are the 3 things?" Kawaru asked. "I don't know 2 of them, but I do know 1 of them. If I asked you to kill Rin, you won't. If I ask you to leave her you won't either. So I guess this is the only non low thing. Can you stay with me for 3 days and 3 nights?" she asked. "I guess I can… since it's nothing too low for me, but I have to tell them I won't be back…" Kawaru said. Haru smiled. Kawaru took out his cell phone, and Haru saw a picture. The picture contained him with Rin, Saori, Maki, and Yuki.

Maki's cell phone rang. "_Mushi mushi_, Kawa-Kun?" "I won't be coming back for 3 days and 3 nights. Sorry I can't tell you why, please make an excuse for me. Sorry Maki. Please do; just tell them I won't be back until then. Stop them from looking for me, okay? I don't really have time," "Okay, be careful what ever you're doing. All of us will miss you, muah!" "I will too," "Good bye kiss," "Okay, okay, muah!" "Bye," "Bye"

"I envy those girls," Haru said. "Don't be, you'll be seeing me 3 full days," Kawaru smiled. "Let me heal you first," Haru said. "But before that, can you do me a favor not the one that you promise, but as a friend," Haru asked. "What is it?" Kawaru asked. "Can I take a picture with you with your phone?" Haru asked. "Heh, okay…" Kawaru smiled. Kawaru handed her the phone, and Haru moved closer to him. When she was ready to take the picture, she went and kissed him on his lips, and she snapped the picture. "You?" Kawaru was shocked. Haru blushed. "I'm sorry, but I won't have another chance to be with a guy… I know you heard of my grandmother, she's strict on me… I don't have any parents either, so we're almost on the same boat," Haru sighed. "Don't worry, if you need me, I'll be here as a friend. But you have to promise me one thing," Kawaru said. "Don't fight with Rin anymore, she doesn't want to fight you neither," Kawaru said. "I'll think about it, can you not delete that picture," Haru asked. "Anything you want," Kawaru smiled.

Haru asked Kawaru to lay down, so she started to heal Kawaru. "This will take a pretty long time, don't think of anything. Or it'll affect what I do, because if you think of something I'll know what your thinking," Haru warned. Kawaru nodded. Haru took needles out, and her hands started to glow green. She placed a needle on both side of Kawaru's shoulder. She also placed two on his legs. That made his arm and leg not able to move. Then she placed 4 needles around his heart area. Her hand started to glow white when she placed her hand on top of his body.

After an half an hour, she pulled the needles out. She sad him up and placed her two palms on his back. She started to share Spirit power with him. This cleans his body, since Haru can control everything of the body. She's very smart, she learned how to do special medical treatments and she can use different types of poison.

When it was midnight, she laid Kawaru down on the floor. "_Obaa-chan_ knew I would have fell in love with him also, that's why she told me always to stay away from him, but this time she let me get close to him, even though she knew I would fall in love with him… Why is he the magnet to all of us? I just wonder…" Haru wondered. "At least _Obaa-chan_ was nice enough to let him stay with me for few days," she smiled.

Back to the room, Yuki was making a big commotion so was Rin and Saori. "WHERE'S KAWA-CHAN?" Yuki screamed. "He said he'll be out for 3 days 3 nights," Maki replied. "I'm going to find him," Maki stepped forward and blocked Rin. "You can't do that, he told us not to go find him," Maki stated. "Aren't you worried at all, Maki?" Saori asked. "Of course I am, but I can't lie to Kawa-kun, he entrusted me to listen to his words, so I can't break our promise," Maki stated. "Heh," Rin walked back. "Fine," Rin replied. "Then we all won't go, but tell us what happened yesterday," Saori ordered. "I can't either, I promised Kawa-Kun. He told me not to let you guys worry about him," Maki stated. "That's like him," Yuki cried. "I guess we won't know until he tells us," Rin said. "Then I'm going to sleep," Saori said. "I'll sit here and wait for him to come back," she stubbornly added. "I'm going to do that also," Rin stated. "Then so will I," Yuki sat down. Saori and Rin leaned on the wall sitting down already near the balcony. "I'm relieved they understand, but if they leave in the middle of the night that's not going to be good, I'll set a fire trap," Maki thought.

12


	19. Chapter 18

**juu hachi sho**

**the days with Haru

* * *

**

"Oh no, lucky the rest of them aren't here or they would have killed me… Just my luck, why am I connected to so many girls?" Kawaru thought. Haru was sleeping next to Kawaru. "But I feel better already. My power is stabilized, thank you… Haru-Chan. And now I keep my promise," Kawaru smiled. Kawaru took out his cell phone and looked at the picture Haru took with him. He smiled. "But I really wanted this to happen to me, ever since I was small. I was the weakest, now everyone came to me. I'm happy now," Kawaru wiped his tears.

"Kawaru-Kun, _ohayo_," Haru yawned. "_Ee_," Kawaru replied. "Can we go out today? Tomorrow I'll have to go…" Haru looked sad. "But it's not three days!" Kawaru exclaimed. "You're nice," Haru giggled. "Heh, maybe so," Kawaru replied. "Can I have that ring? If I can't that's okay. I really want to have something from you, and the next time we meet I can give it back to you," she blushed. "If you really want it, I can give it to you. Just promise that we will meet again," Kawaru asked. "Of course," Haru smiled. Kawaru handed his ring with the chain to Haru. "_Arigatou_," Haru wore the ring with the chain around her neck. "You can hold this bracelet until next time we meet. I would really want you to wear it, but I guess it's too girly," Haru blushed. "No, if you want me to wear it, I'll wear it until we see each other again," Kawaru put the bracelet on and smiled. "I have to tell you something. About the bracelet that story is true. But when you were suffocating it was my fault, I wanted to test you. I didn't believe my grandmother's fortune telling, but everything she said came true. Sorry," Haru bowed. "It's okay, we're friends. At least you told me," Kawaru smiled.

"Do you want to eat?" Kawaru asked. "N… My stomach is growling," Haru laughed. "You should smile more, you look cute," Kawaru said. "Thanks," Haru blushed.

Kawaru and Haru started to walk back to town. "What do you want to eat? I'll treat," Kawaru smiled. "Well, I really like Ramen!" Haru was happy. "Then Ramen it is," Kawaru said. They walked down town a little more to find a Ramen Restaurant. When they reached it they went in. "What will you two have?" the waiter asked. "I want the house special's ramen," Haru drooled. "I'll just have some green tea," Kawaru replied. "Okay, please wait a moment, the food will be done quickly," the waiter walked away. "ONLY TEA?" Haru exclaimed. "Yup," Kawaru replied. "Why? Is it because you're buying for me?" Haru asked. "No that's not it. I just don't like eating too much in the morning. I eat a lot during lunch. I only like eating home cook meals during the morning, especially Yuki-Chan's. She's good at cooking. I also like when Rin-Chan makes _obento_, even though they taste bad, but she usually blushes when I eat them. So to me it tastes great because she made it for me. Even though Maki-Chan can't cook, she's always protecting me. Sometimes I think she treats me like a child, but she's the most understanding out of everyone else. Sao-Chan doesn't cook either, but she tries to do her best helping me get stronger, since I always wanted to be strong to protect people myself," Kawaru explained. "That's nice. You love each of them for their own personality. Do you love me?" Haru asked. "I can't answer that… I only known you for two days, but all I can say I might," Kawaru smiled. "I guess so," Haru smiled. Then the ramen came. "_Itadakimasu_," Haru started to eat. "It makes me happy to see her happy, I guess she has a lot of strict rules. She's a _Ten Sai_, herself… She must have had a bad life since her mother and father are no longer here. We are the same…" Kawaru thought. "_Gochisousama_," She finished eating. Kawaru paid and left with Haru. "Thanks Kawaru-Kun for treating me," Haru smiled. "No problem, where else do you want to go?" Kawaru asked. "Hmm, I'm not so familiar to this place, but maybe the park. I feel like going on the swings, and the slides!" Haru exclaimed. "Okay," Kawaru replied. So they asked directions to a park. They started to walk to the park. "She seems happier and lively, she reminds me of Rin-Chan. But Rin-Chan still isn't showing her real self. She sort of retreats afterwards…" Kawaru thought. "Kawaru-Kun, can you push me on the swing, the higher the better!" Haru exclaimed. "Okay," Kawaru replied. Haru sat on the swing, and Kawaru started to push her. "Wheeee, it feels so good!" Haru screamed.

"Kawaru-Kun, get on! I'll push you!" Haru exclaimed. "Its okay" Kawaru replied. "I'll push you," Haru insisted. Haru stopped the swing with her feet. She dragged Kawaru on the swing and made him sit. "It's okay, I'll push you," Kawaru tried to stand up, but Haru pushed the swing and him. "Isn't it fun? The wind feels the best," Haru stated. "I guess so, thanks Haru-Chan," Kawaru smiled. "No thank you, you're the first person that ever did so much for me," Haru said. "Anything for a friend is fine," Kawaru smiled. They continued to play at the park for hours. Haru went on the slides, and made Kawaru go on the slides. They sat on a bench and watched the little kids play. "Kawaru-Kun, today was fun! I wish this day would last forever, but _Obaa-Chan_ gave me a limit, so I have to go," Haru said. "It was fun for me too, we'll see each other again," Kawaru placed his thumb up. Haru disappeared. "Well, people come and go so quickly don't they?" Kawaru stood up and walked back to town so he can take the next shuttle bus back to the hot spring hotel.

When he arrived back, he went in the room. "Everyone's not here?" Kawaru looked around. I think I'll take a shower then. When he opened the door to the shower, he saw Rin. She was wrapping the bandage around her breasts. She had just finished taking a bath. Kawaru and Rin blushed furiously. Kawaru hurried and turned around and said, "Sorry," He was hesitating. "_ECCHI!_" Rin yelled. "Get out of here!" Rin exclaimed. Kawaru hurried out and closed the door. "You should lock the door," Kawaru leaned on the door. Then the door opened, and Kawaru fell down. "Ow," Kawaru cried. Rin stared at his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here. And there was no one here, and you didn't like the door, so I…" Kawaru hesitated. "Even so, couldn't you at least knock on the door. Why are you always so afraid…? You see it all before," Rin stated. "You called me a pervert and told me to get out too," Kawaru pointed. "Well that's different, it's a girl's reaction," Rin stated. "I thought you weren't feminine," Kawaru laughed. "How? When did you here that?" Rin blushed. "Maki told me about it, when we were in the bath," Kawaru laughed. "They can't keep anything to themselves," Rin sighed. "So where did you go for two days? Didn't you say you were coming back in the third day?" Rin looked. "Well yeah, but things were changed. I didn't really go anywhere, I just went out to get some time to think," Kawaru replied. "Uh huh," Rin nodded. "So where's everyone else?" Kawaru asked. "They went to the pool… I rather take a bath instead," Rin said. "Oh, let's go see them," Kawaru smiled. "I'll pass… If you want to go, then go," Rin looked away. Kawaru went over and hugged her from the back. "What's wrong?" Kawaru asked. "You're always telling Maki everything… And your always touching her face, and looking at her… I'm not jealous or anything," Rin looked away. "You were awake? Sorry, I love each of you… Just differently," Kawaru smiled. "Prove that you love me," Rin blushed. "What should I do then?" Kawaru asked. "I don't know, you think it…" Rin replied. "I'll jump off the balcony," Kawaru said. "Go ahead," Rin feared that he would really do it. Kawaru opened the glass door to the balcony. When he was about to jump off, Rin pulled him back. "I was just kidding, if anything happened… How can I love you back?" Rin blushed. "You finally said it… Even if you see me doing stuff for other people, I still notice everyone around me," Kawaru hugged Rin tightly. "I won't let any of you get hurt, I'll protect you are. And I wish that you won't leave me," Kawaru stated. "I for one know I won't leave you," Rin and Kawaru got closer. And began to kiss. The wind blew up leaves, and the sun was setting.

"Well, I'm going to see the others. If you want to come, come," Kawaru said. "I'll come," Rin held Kawaru's hand and started to walk. They went down to the swimming pool.

When they arrived at the swimming pool, Maki was happy that he came back. Yuki was jealous since she saw Rin holding Kawaru's hand. She was about to run, but Saori held her back. "Hey, sorry about me going for a day all of a sudden," Kawaru bowed. "It's okay," Maki said. "I'm glad that you came back, Yuki was sobbing all day and night," Saori sighed. "Kawa-Chan, please don't leave me again…" Yuki sobbed. "Of course," Kawaru replied. Yuki became shock. "Where is your ring? And why are you wearing a bracelet, don't tell me you're…" Yuki was surprised. "No, that's not it," Kawaru sighed. "Well as Maki knows, I developed a disease… This disease only occurs in the Ja' aku Hane Clan. Since I gave too much of my power and my blood to each of you, then I mixed it in with myself, I caught this disease. I went to look for Akui. But I then I met a girl, things happened then. That girl was Akui, her name was Haru. During the night she did a treatment on me, which makes me feel better now. She also said she won't go after Rin anymore. That made me happy. Well she has her own problems. If you get to know her she's nice," Kawaru explained. "So that's how it is," Rin replied. "Did you sleep with her also!" Yuki asked. "I can't answer that," Kawaru turned away. "You're mean! I hate you!" Yuki exclaimed. "I'm glad you're okay, don't scare us again. Next time tell us about what's given you a burden!" Maki smiled. "Okay," Kawaru said. "For punishment," Saori looked evil. Saori knocked him in the pool. "You have to stay in that pool," Saori laughed. "Oh really?" Kawaru dragged Saori's feet and she fell into the pool. Everyone started to laugh. "You too Rin," Kawaru pulled her in the pool. Then Yuki and then Maki. They laughed and splash water at each other.

"Tomorrow we'll start our real training," Kawaru stated. Everyone agreed.

12


End file.
